Professor Trelawney's Prophecy
by Norwegianne
Summary: It all began with an upsetting prophecy from our favorite divinator...ehm. Now there's more involved, like vegetables, the Quidditch Locker-rooms at midnight... *COMPLETE as of 16/12 2002* Look I finished.
1. The Prophecy

Professor Trelawney's prophecy ****

Professor Trelawney''''s prophecy

.

__

"Fire and Ice

Will cause Hell to freeze

The most powerful Witch of all

Must give herself willingly to the cold

Thus protection of the innocent shall

And will make new life rise"

Professor Trelawney spoke in a monotonic voice. It actually frightened Draco Malfoy. It was so different from her usual predictions. She hadn't foretold Potter's death once, which was highly unusual for her. Draco, who officially wasn't one of Albus Dumbledore's greatest fans, immediately thought that this was something the famous headmaster ought to know of. Really unusual events didn't go about unnoticed at Hogwarts, but this was a class filled only with Slytherins. He guessed that none of these people really were Dumbledore's loyal servants. 

Draco had always felt that he and the headmaster shared a rather special bond. Albus Dumbledore had started to act and feel more and more like the father Lucius Malfoy never had been to him. It was a silent agreement between Dumbledore and Draco that neither one mentioned their weekly Sunday teas to anyone else. Draco couldn't really remember how they had started, but it was sometime during the first year he had spent at Hogwarts. Draco suffered through the rest of Divination, after Professor Trelawney had returned to the state called normal, anxiously waiting for the moment when he could tell it all to Dumbledore. 

Draco was the only person, except for the headmaster, that really knew that the sorting hat had wanted to put him into Gryffindor. It had only been his thoughts of what his father would do to him if he wound up there that had "saved" him. So Draco was a Slytherin instead, looking longingly at the courageous Gryffindors, wishing he had simply let the hat do as it had wanted to do.

Draco hurried out of the Divination room, not really caring about the fact that Crabbe and Goyle had asked him if he wanted to play exploding snap with them later on. He could feel his legs wanting to run down the hallways to Dumbledore's office, but he knew he had to act like "normal". Maybe this prophecy of Professor Trelawney wasn't all that important, but Draco recalled being told by Dumbledore that she had been right three times before. 

As Draco stood outside the headmaster's office he wondered what his father would do if he actually knew that Draco helped the headmaster with something. For some reason Lucius didn't like the headmaster. It could've been because Lucius was a death-eater, but Draco thought there were other reasons for his father's dislike of the headmaster. Draco said the password (gobstoppers) and went in through the painting. What he saw inside shocked him. Little, or maybe she wasn't so little anymore, Ginny Weasley sat and had a casual chat with Albus Dumbledore.

The shocking part wasn't really that Ginny was there, but that they kept chatting about him. He could tell that neither of them had noticed him arriving because they just kept chatting. "I really don't see the person you claim that Draco is when I look at him, Dumbledore. He just keeps being mean to me, and to the people I care about. How can you actually say that a Malfoy is a kind and caring person?" Draco shuddered. He really hadn't wanted to act nasty around the school, but being a Malfoy he had a reputation to uphold. Howlers weren't very nice things to receive, after all But Dumbledore defended him. "I am sure that young Draco isn't quite what he seems. Just as you Miss Weasley aren't all what everybody seems to think you are." Draco found this conversation immensely fascinating, but he had come to do his duty to Dumbledore, and that didn't really mean eavesdropping on the man's private conversations. 

He knocked on the wall. "Ahem. Dumbledore?" 

A/N: I wrote this at school during a boring class of Newer World History. Isn't it strange that I really love to read about those things, i.e. history, but the teachers and the textbooks manage to make it all boring. For this story: There will be several chapters, I am sorry that this one was short, but magically that class ended before I could continue. Besides it was an ok place to stop as well. I am not sure about whether or not I should have different point of views or should I just play with Draco? I have several ideas for this one If you are waiting for the next chapter of "I love the way you love me" sorry, but it is stuck on my portable computer, which has no power supply at the moment. I decided to write this to console myself. 


	2. The Dream

Professor Dumbledore looked up at Draco

Professor Dumbledore looked up at Draco. His eyes kept twinkling in that manner that annoyed Draco immensely. He always felt that the professor knew something important about him that he ought to know of whenever he spotted the twinkle. 

"Hello Draco." The headmaster's eyes just kept twinkling like he had heard an extremely funny joke. Draco looked at Ginny Weasley. She blushed when she noticed, but she still managed to keep a straight face. "Malfoy" He was acknowledged with a cold nod. 

"Aren't you supposed to be in Potions with Snape now, Draco? Did something important happen? In say, Divination?" Draco strongly suspected that either the headmaster was a better seer than Professor Trelawney or the headmaster had enchanted some parts of the castles so that he knew what everyone was doing. Draco was willing to wager everything that it was the second guess that was the correct one. "I am here, because it seemed to me like this was something you ought to know of, sir. Professor Trelawney fell in some kind of trance during divination. The only real reason I am here is because it seemed different from her normal "trances", I mean she didn't even predict Potter's death once, sir." Now Dumbledore had lost the twinkle in his eyes and looked at Draco in a manner that he rarely used. "This might be important Draco. Can you remember what Sybil said? Her _exact _words?" 

Draco tried to think. " It was something like this." And then he spoke:

__

"Fire and Ice

Will cause Hell to freeze

The most powerful Witch of all

Must give herself willingly to the cold

Thus protection of the innocent shall

And will make new life rise" 

Now the head master looked really serious. "Thank you for bringing this to me, Draco. " Ginny just stared at Draco. "Headmaster this fits in with my dream. " Dumbledore must have noticed Draco's stricken expression. "Young miss Weasley here is apparently having some talents in the seer department herself. She had a dream last night. Would you be so kind to tell mr. Malfoy of your dream, miss Weasley?" Ginny sighed, she really didn't want to tell him of her dream. But she had too much respect for Dumbledore to refuse to do anything he requested. 

"My dream started with hearing voices. They kept whispering, "follow us, follow us." So I did. We went through a landscape torn apart by war. Finally we reached a tent. Inside sat a woman that they all referred to as "Mother". I asked her what war this was. I can remember her answer. "My dear child. This is what the earth will look like if you fail the assignment I will give to you. The man whose name will not be mentioned by people of fear will get control. No matter how many times the boy who lived will duel with him neither one will ever win. They are too similar and share to many powers to be able to defeat each other. You have the strength and determination to beat him. He used you, but that didn't weaken you. It only made you stronger. You are the only witch able to control the outcome of the world." She patted my head and continued speaking in a slightly more formal voice. 

__

"This you must do;

You are the fire

He is the ice

To defeat the dark and cold.

You must do as you're told

Joined together you will win

Forever life could be caused by your sin."

And then I woke up. I suppose that makes me "the most powerful witch of all" from Professor Trelawney's prophesy. I am fire, but where is the ice? And what exactly are we supposed to do?" She was met with silence. 

A**/n: It seems like my internet connection is down at the moment, so I'll upload this whenever it gets up again. My little sister had some fun with it, and afterwards it stopped working. **

Well, if you can't see where I am going with this I am not going to tell you yet. This is my school story, only written while in class J And now is strictly speaking vacation time for me. Newer history classes are a marvellous thing to write stories in. 

I should be writing my essay and analyze "Winter in Bellapalma" by Jens Bjørneboe right now Oh .. Well 

If you have any ideas where this story could go, don't hesitate to tell me. The e-mail is [**anastacy@hotmail.com**][1]** I love getting e-mails. J **

Oh, thanks to the people who have been so kind to review my stories. Please follow their example.

   [1]: mailto:anastacy@hotmail.com



	3. Unknown parentage revealed

"What does this mean for me

**A/N: Here comes chapter 3. I know I said this was my school-story, but I got bored and wrote the next chapter anyway. ******J** I hope you're grateful that I wrote this instead of my school thingy. And I hope you will get some surprises from this. I hope it makes sense. **

** **

**The prophecy in this chapter is the last one. The seeress got the name from a friend of mine and Chersty is the anglicanization of a Norwegian name I kind of like. Anything you recognize as J.K.Rowlings' belongs to her. The plot is mine, I hope. Read, ENJOY, Review. RER. Have fun, be careful.**

** **

Chapter 3.

"What does this mean for me? I am supposed to sacrifice myself to someone. All I know about him is that he is cold. Gee life doesn't get any better than this." Ginny Weasley was muttering to herself. 

She had come to the Headmaster's chambers to relieve herself of some anxiety regarding a strange dream she had dreamt the night before. If she had known that Malfoy would have come running with a prophecy that matched her dream she would have told Ron or someone else. 

Now all of a sudden she was the one destined to defeat Voldemort. Harry, who had the experience, had too much experience and shared too much with Voldemort. She was sixteen. But her youth had stopped the day Voldemort had trapped her in the Chamber of Secrets. Now she was supposed to sin with this person she was destined to be with and… 

Ginny couldn't bear to think of it anymore. She looked up at Dumbledore and Malfoy, they were talking about the thing she wanted to avoid, the prophecies.

When Professor McGonagall entered the room about 15 minutes later Ginny felt so happy that she could cry. Finally someone who didn't talk over her head. "Albus, why are Mr. Malfoy and ms. Weasley here instead of in their classes." Minerva McGonagall, sense and school to the core. 

Professor Dumbledore took her aside and explained the situation to her. When she had been briefed she needed a second to recuperate, then she was back on track. "Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley. I suggest the two of you leave your prophecy and your dream in the headmaster's very capable hands. After all that's what he's paid for. You will walk back to your Houses and stay there until supper. Don't think about it, as you won't be able to solve it." 

Minerva watched them disappear before she said anything. "What do you want me to do, Albus?" 

"Well, as ms. Weasley so pointedly realised, she is the fire that these texts refer to. But who is the ice?" McGonagall just looked at her boss. Sometimes she was convinced he was a nutcase. But again and again he had proven her wrong. 

While she was looking at him she had an idea. "Albus, years ago when I was a student here Binns mentioned a prophecy during History of Magic. The seeress Larissa made it. All the other of her prophecies has been interpreted except one." She lifted her wand. "Accio Larissa's sights." 

She lay the book down on the table and began to leaf through the pages. Until, "ah, here it is." She took on a serious voice and began to read. ****

_"She will be fire,_

_With a temper to match_

_He will be ice, _

_His secrets will be many to catch_

_His parentage won't be what it seems_

_He shall mate with the girl of his dreams._

Together they will face the one without name

_Afterwards nothing will ever be the same."_

_ _

"But what does it mean?" She pondered then decided to look up. "Albus, what's the matter? Why are you so pale?" The revered headmaster of Hogwarts had suddenly paled from normal skin colour to something that matched his white beard. "What is it, Albus? Do you know who this "Ice" is?" 

Dumbledore didn't look amused or like himself anymore. 

"I didn't think it would come to this. The boy clearly had some risqué in living like he did, but this means he have to face the dark lord anyway." He sighed. 

"Let me spin you a tale of a time long forgotten, Minerva."They sat down together in front of the fireplace, Dumbledore nibbled absently on a chocolate frog. "After I had defeated Grindelwald I did something nearly no one knows about. I got married.I married Chersty; she was one of my best friends and the only girl I've ever loved. She was wonderful, always had a laugh in store for every occasion. Her hair was long with the colour of honey; her eyes were big and brown." Dumbledore nibbled some more on the chocolate frog.

"What no one knows, not even the people who did know of the marriage, was the reason Chersty died." Dumbledore's eyes filled with tears and he dragged out a handkerchief to dry them away before he continued his tale. Minerva felt like she sat on pins. He had been married? How come no one knew?

"They couldn't know, because Chersty died in childbirth. Something had gone terribly wrong and she died. The baby, a girl, lived. I could barely stand to look at her. But while I was grieving over Chersty, I knew I had to do something about the girl. I was in no position to raise a little girl. She would be in danger the whole time if it were discovered that I was her father. I named her Narcissa, for Chersty's favourite flowers. But she couldn't have my last name so I gave her my brother's first name as her last name. I let her stay with the housekeeper while I was working. It worked fine until she turned five. Then she had to go to school. Boarding school was the answer and it seemed like she enjoyed it. But when she was eleven she got the letter and it was as Narcissa Aberforth she came here to Hogwarts. "

Minerva gasped. "The Narcissa Aberforth who married Lucius Malfoy?" 

Albus Dumbledore nodded. "I didn't want her to marry him, but she pointedly told me that I was in no position to tell her who to marry and who not to marry. Lucius wasn't a death-eater back then and was highly respectable. I should have known something was wrong when she insisted on marrying him straight away. Not once did she mention love, Minerva, not once."

He had stopped eating chocolate frogs. "Surely she loved him. Maybe she just overlooked the fact that you needed to know." McGonagall tried to comfort him but to no use. 

"She didn't love him, Minerva. Nearly nine months later Draco was born. We all know he has hair the colour of ice, well as do Narcissa. His eyes are grey. If you see Lucius in the right mood, his eyes are grey as well, but not as grey as a well known prankster's, who we all know and love."

Minerva McGonagall's eyes widened out. "No?" Dumbledore nearly chuckled. 

"Yes. He is Draco's father. I don't know where I went wrong in raising her, because it seemed like she had an argument with him and decided to marry Malfoy.Unfortunately for both Draco and Lucius, Lucius noticed that Draco couldn't be his son. In a fit of anger he decided to join Voldemort's death-eaters. Life in the Malfoy household has never been the same since." 

Minerva tried out her voice. During this conversation she had gotten more shocks that in nearly all of her lifetime. 

"So what you're saying is that Draco is ice, but at the same time he's your grandson and Sirius Black's son? Therefore the part about parentage. Albus, I am confused. Poor Ginny. She has to marry the one she thinks is her enemy." 

Minerva McGonagall rambled on until Professor Dumbledore decided to interfere. "Strictly speaking neither one of the prophecies or dream says anything about getting married. I believe sin was the word used in the dream." 

Minerva looked at him. "I doubt that you would get Molly Weasley to see it like that. I can't imagine her being all that positive to this idea and if you suggest that Ginny and Draco simply take a roll in the hay she will be furious. I don't see Ginny and Draco being all that positive to the idea either, although they'll like the idea of marriage even less than Mrs. Weasley would." 

Albus stared at his phoenix. "What do you think we should we do about this Fawkes?"


	4. Draco and Ginny gets to know about the p...

"Ahem. Albus. We have to tell Ginny and Draco the "news" preferably as soon as possible. But as I can see you're clearly too busy eating your new sweets, we can postpone it tomorrow for the sake of it." 

It was the morning after. Minerva McGonagall still kept looking at Dumbledore with eyes wide open. How could he have been married and raised a daughter without anyone knowing of it? Surely there had to be some marriage register somewhere? Or some birth register with the register of Narcissa with father and mother? Minerva had already decided that she'd probably never get the answer to these questions, so why did she keep pestering herself about it? Or rather why did she pester Dumbledore and his new assortment of Muggle sweets? It was a wonder the man had any teeth left.

"You don't have to be blunt, Minerva. Of course we're going to speak to the happy couple about their upcoming marriage today. Although I can't really say I am looking forward to it. How do I tell Draco that I am his grandfather? How do I tell him that his father is just his stepfather? How do I tell him that his real father was shipped of to the worst prison in the world, for killing his best friends, and escaping? Draco is a good boy, Minerva, but this caboodle might be too much for him." McGonagall pressed her lips together. Willing herself not to speak about Ginny.

"You can do it Albus. Now it is time for them to know the truth about the prophecies. They have to know. It's their fate, we can't just keep them in the state of Oblivion forever you know." They both looked into the fire in Dumbledore's office when there was a knock on the door.

"You wanted to see us, professors?" Draco and Ginny had entered the office while McGonagall's and were standing in the doorframe. "Yes, please do come in." 

Minerva and Albus looked at the two youngsters with different eyes. She knew how much they fought and frankly this whole thing was causing her to frown at them. Dumbledore could say whatever he liked, she didn't trust Draco Malfoy. Even if he in reality wasn't a Malfoy.

Albus tried as hard as he could to act as he always did, but today wasn't like always. He was going to tell his only grandson that he had to marry and provide the world with Dumbledore's great-grandchildren, but Albus didn't know how Draco would react. 

"Well." Draco drawled. "Did the two of you manage to solve the prophecy?" Ginny shushed him. "Malfoy, I am certain that the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall are more than able to tell it to us at their own speed." This resulted in evil glares and remarks back and forth until Dumbledore decided to interfere. 

"Actually we managed to solve it. Minerva has an excellent memory that brought back something from one of Professor Binns' lectures." Draco and Ginny's faces began to look awed at Professor McGonagall. How could anyone manage to stay awake during History of Magic, and actually remember the contents of the lectures after several years gone by? 

McGonagall took on her lecturing voice. "When the Headmaster told me of your incidents and read me the prophecies that you brought before him they reminded me of a prophecy by the great Seeress Larissa." She read it to them. The blonde and the redhead had similar blank expressions on their faces. "What does it mean, professor? Who is this Ice with the unknown parentage that is supposed to come revealed?" Draco had to ask. _Poor Weasley, she has to marry a person just to defeat Voldemort. Whatever are they going to do after they get married and produce the new life and have defeated the most evil Wizard ever? Get a divorce? _He shrugged his thoughts off after he noticed that the redheaded girl had whispered out something that sounded vaguely like a "why am I the one who has to get married? I am just 16 years old."

"Now now. Let's not rush into too many questions. We still have unanswered ones to answer."

Albus Dumbledore chuckled and started. _"She will be fire/With a temper to match" _ Draco found himself grinning. "We all know that is you, Weasley, you have hair the colour of fire and you have the worst temper I have ever seen." Ginny stuck out her tongue at him. Well she couldn't contradict him, as what he said actually was true. If one of her brothers had said it she would have jumped at him and tried to hit him just for the fact that he dared utter the sentence. But this was different, he wasn't one of her brothers and they were sitting in Dumbledore's office with the man himself. 

Speaking of which, he didn't look cheerful like he usually did. Ginny found it rather disturbing. Dumbledore was like a rock that held them together, his habits were as comforting as the knowledge that the sun would in fact rise tomorrow morning. He continued in a grave voice. 

_"He will be ice, _

_His secrets will be many to catch_

His parentage won't be what it seems 

_He shall mate with the girl of his dreams._

_Together they will face the one without name_

_Afterwards nothing will ever be the same."_

Now Ginny was the one grinning. "Well, then we all know that Ice can't be you Malfoy. You act too much like your father for there to actually be any doubt about your parentage. And as I am Fire, I would have to be the girl of your dreams." She opened her mouth as if she was shocked at her own reasoning. "And we all know that isn't the case."

"Ahem. Might I have a word in this conversation?" Minerva wanted to get the whole thing over with. She had always believed in the theory: Never postpone tomorrow what you can do today. "When Albus and myself discussed the matter yesterday he came up with the answer to who Ice is. Albus would you care to share your story?"

"Not very many people know that I was married for a brief period in my youth. Even fewer know that I actually am a father. My daughter couldn't for the obvious reasons carry my name. So I gave her another last name. We Dumbledores all have a strong will. As did my daughter. For reasons unknown to me at the time she married a man whom she didn't love in a rush, straight out of Hogwarts. Eight months later my grandchild was born. A grandson I never got to know personally until he came to Hogwarts himself."

Draco muttered something under his breath. Dumbledore stared at him before saying the last sentence. "That grandson is you, Draco." A loud thud was heard. Ginny Weasley, who had been sitting safely in a chair, had fainted and fallen onto the floor.

**A/N: I still don't own the characters. **

**I want to thank those of you who have reviewed and those of you who haven't, do it!**

**Home from school sick today, awful cold. Make my day better and review.**

**Toodles…**


	5. The parentals appear on the scene

Molly Weasley had had a few shocks in her time. Being the mother of Fred and George she could hardly have avoided it, but this was the shock of a lifetime. An owl from Professor Dumbledore saying that her daughter Ginny had fainted and that she ought to come to Hogwarts. Molly was sure of the reason why Ginny had fainted. How many times hadn't she told that girl to stay away from boys? She was sure it came close to several hundreds. 

And now Ginny had fainted. For Molly it didn't say all that many other things than that her youngest daughter probably was pregnant. When she got her hands on the scoundrel, who had impregnated her daughter, well she didn't know what she would do. Most likely turn her sons loose at him; she hoped it wasn't that nice boy Harry Potter who had done it. He was too nice to get various body parts smashed by the Weasley brothers. 

Molly made a decision. She was going to Hogwarts to check out Ginny's condition. A howler wouldn't do if Ginny really was pregnant.

***

Ginny could hear voices. Loud, angry voices. All she wanted to do was to continue sleeping. Maybe then her nightmare would pass into something nice, and she wouldn't be waking up remembering a dream where Dumbledore said she had to marry Draco Malfoy. 

She could hear her mother. Most likely it was Fred and George who had been doing something again and received a howler. But she was at Hogwarts and in bed. Fred and George couldn't have received a howler in the Great hall. She wouldn't have heard it from her bed. 

Virginia Weasley had an awful premonition and opened her eyes slightly. Then she closed them quickly. Her mother was actually walking around her bed. And it wasn't her bed or her dorm room.

Ginny felt awful. This meant that the dream wasn't a dream. It was the cold and harsh reality playing with her life. She, Virginia Weasley, had to get together with Draco Malfoy and create new life. What a subtle way to say it. To put it bluntly they were going to have to shag. 

Malfoy, of all persons. The fact that Dumbledore was his grandfather didn't make the guy any more appealing in her eyes. Of course she had always appreciated his good looks. But that didn't excuse his behavior, and it was the behavior she was worried about. All the time he had insulted her friends or her family, how was she supposed to forget that?

She looked up at her mother. Molly had quit the pacing and the talking and sat down next to the bed. "Ginny dear. You aren't… You aren't pregnant, are you?"

***

Draco sat in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore had owled his parents saying something about a conference long overdue with them. Now Draco was sitting here, alone, waiting for his parents and Dumbledore. He wondered what had happened to Ginny. He had heard from Dumbledore that Mrs. Weasley had arrived, but as far as he knew Ginny was still in the same condition as she was when they carried her to Madam Pomfrey's office. 

Finally, his parents had arrived. Sometimes Draco wondered what he'd done to deserve his parents. His mother was ok, but she never dared speak out in fear of angering his father. Lucius Malfoy was a jackass in Draco's eyes. He wouldn't say it to his face, the man was his father, but that was what he was. 

"Draco." Lucius nodded at him. Narcissa simply gave him a hug. Dumbledore somehow managed to sneak into his own office while Narcissa was hugging her son. "Shall we get down to business?" In short concise words he sketched out the story for his daughter and son-in-law. But before he was completely finished a red storm flew into the office.

"Why in the name of Godric did you tell my mother I was pregnant, professor?" Two angry Weasley women were far worse than one. Dumbledore had to, somehow, be related to Arthur Weasley or Harry Potter, because so far they were the only two men Draco actually had seen that could calm down Weasley women. He had watched them calm them down several times, but it didn't seem like it would happen today.

"Ah, well. If it isn't Mrs. Weasley and Miss Weasley. Would you care to sit down so that I can explain…" They did sit down, but Molly continued where her daughter had let off. "Why did you make it sound like my daughter was pregnant, while all she had done was faint from the shock of you telling her she had to marry him, and THEN get pregnant. Not that I approve of that either." She added the last part as an afterthought. 

_"If I wasn't one of the main characters in this tragic situation, it would've been funny." _Draco thought to himself. _"Look at father, he's getting ready to blow up any minute. And Mrs. Weasley is nearly in tears. It seems like Mother, Dumbledore and I are the only people in here with something that comes close to saneness in us. But Mother married Father, so that means she can't be completely sane. Dumbledore let Mother marry him, so that means he can't be sane. I am their offspring, ergo I can't be sane. There isn't a single sane person in this room. But Ginny is relatively calm, for Ginny."_

He went back to observe the dialogue now spinning between Professor Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy and Mrs. Weasley. "Isn't there a way we can work around the prophecies, Dumbledore? Do they actually state that Miss Weasley and Draco have to marry?" Molly Weasley blew up at that remark from Lucius Malfoy. "Do you expect my daughter to be a single mother? Just a tumble in the hay and Draco gets away without the responsibilities? Well let me tell you this. I am not overly fond of the situation either, Mr. Malfoy, but if and when I get my grandchildren, even if it is out of some prophecy, I want them to be legitimate." 

Draco nearly applauded Mrs. Weasley. No one, except for Voldemort, had ever stood up to his father like that. That took guts, even if it meant that he had to marry the Weasley girl. Well, she wasn't so bad-looking and she had brains, opposed to Pansy Parkinson who his father really wanted him to marry. 

"I can not tolerate this. The ministry will hear from me. You haven't heard the last part regarding this case Dumbledore." While Lucius Malfoy was speaking a large black dog entered the office. 

"Lucius. I don't think you have very much to say here. Everything is fine and all but, dear Lucius, Draco isn't your son. Did I happen to forget to mention that fact before I married you? Ops, how clumsy of me, wasn't it Father?" Narcissa Aberforth Malfoy had decided to show some strength at last. Draco couldn't believe it. He wasn't the son of Lucius Malfoy? He wasn't a Malfoy at all? 

"Dear Narcissa. I knew the reason you married Lucius. I never approved, but I never told anyone. It was your secret to tell." Albus Dumbledore hugged his daughter. His eyes seemed to have regained the twinkling that had been lost since McGonagall had told him about Larissa's prophecy.

"Who does this dog belong to?" Molly Weasley was pointing at the big black dog. "Oh, Snuffles? Incidentally he is mine, Mrs. Weasley. I like to have good company and this is a very intelligent dog." Dumbledore smiled a crooked smile, hidden away in his long white beard.

"Nice, nice. But what I want to know is if I'm not _his_ father, then who is?" Lucius pointed at Draco with contempt in his voice.

**_A/N: I don't own it. J.k. Rowling does. Thank heavens for that really. I love to write, but to have all that pressure on me for my next book would just be too much… All hers. Except for the plot, I claim ownership to that._**

****

Ok… Well… Review, babe. You'll feel oh so much better. And I'll feel so much better as well. If you made it this far, why not make if further by reading some more of my work?

****

**_Here I was going to put a wall of reviewing fame for once. That'll have to wait until next chapter. _**

****

**_I have a cold. My nose is running and I had to be home from school. Tomorrow I have to go, as I have a huge test in Newer World History about Imperialism… Gee what fun… _**

****

**_If you really need to "talk" to me, use the review or mail me at anastacy@hotmail.com. Wonderful. Well. What shall I do now? Write some more on "Be careful what you wish for" or simply go to bed? Tough choice…_**


	6. Ginny tell her brothers...

"Uhm, guys. I have something important to tell you. It would be nice to have your attention." It was Christmas at the Weasleys. The Burrow was for once filled with all of them, plus Harry. Now Ginny had found all her brothers together in one room and she had to use the opportunity to get the horrid news of her chest.

"Ginny, what's the matter?" Bill was glad to get away from his chess match with Ron. He was loosing and Bill had always hated to loose. "Why so serious, Gin?" "You're not preggers, are you?" Fred and George started to stare at her stomach. "You know you can tell us if you are, we'll tell Mum for you. She won't blow up at us. We're used to it anyway." Leave it to them to always assume the worst, and then put on the big brother disguise.

After hearing Fred and George assume Ginny was pregnant Ron began to move towards Harry with a dangerous look upon his face. "It wasn't me." Harry began moving backwards, because now all the six Weasley brothers were advancing towards him. They didn't look happy. "So what you're saying is that our sister isn't good enough for you?" Strangely enough it was Percy who uttered the last phrase.

"Stop it. Harry is not the father of my non-existent child. I am not preggers, you twits. This isn't easy and Merlin only knows I _need _**your **help for this." She paused, looking down, and Harry noticed a tear in her eye.

"I am going to get married." Ginny muttered quickly. "Excuse me? Get married? But you're just a baby. You were this long yesterday." Bill was measuring a length with his hands. "Ginny you're just sixteen. How can you get married at sixteen? Isn't that illegal?" Percy had to ask that question. 

"Ginny, you didn't say who you were going to marry?" Harry looked at her with a questioning look in his green eyes. She used to have a silly crush on him, but now he had spent so many summers at their place that he felt like the seventh brother. Or maybe the most understanding brother she could ever hope to have. He wasn't overprotective of her. Harry knew that she was more than capable of making her own decisions and knowing right from wrong. 

That was why it felt so bad to do this to all of them. But it wasn't even her fault. It was that stupid destiny that was faulty in all of this. Ginny loathed destiny, even more than she did Voldemort these days. Or maybe they came out equal on the rating of loathe. "I am going to marry Malfoy." She watched her six biological brothers go into shock. Harry just blinked a few times. "Lucius or Draco?" 

Ginny smiled wryly. "Well, Lucius will probably be single in a few weeks. But actually I kind of planned on marrying the youngest of them." None of her brothers seemed to escape from the shock she had given them. Only Harry seemed sane. But then Harry was used to weird situations where he had to keep his head calm. "Would you care to elaborate on why you are going to marry Draco Malfoy?"

"Well. Do you want the fairy-tale version or the real, horrid uncensored one?" Harry just looked at her. "Oh, ok. I am going to marry Malfoy because it seems like Professor Trelawney had an actual real prophecy, one that matched a dream of mine and another prophecy. It seems like the two of us marrying and reproducing is the only option if we want to defeat Voldemort. So we're going to get married straight after school this year. Looks like I get to take the NEWT's along with the rest of you." Her voice took on a teasing tone. "I am sorry to inform you of this Mr. Potter, but you aren't the one destined to kill the beast. You'll just have to settle with being "the Boy Who Lived." Beats the hell out of doing what I have to do anyway. At least shagging Malfoy isn't going to be that bad. He is kind of sexy." Harry just winked at her, but it seemed like her two last sentences kicked her brothers out of their condition. 

"Ginny. What would Mum think if she heard you use that kind of language?" Percy was shocked at the language. His sister came close to a scarlet woman when it came to speech sometimes.

Ron seemed to have serious problems with the whole issue. "You can' marry Malfoy, Ginny. I…" he looked around at his brothers who nodded. "We won't allow it." Her eyes began to blaze. "As far as I know, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron, neither one of you are my parents. Because I already have their approval, and they understand the reasons for this marriage. Dad said that if Draco was the grandson of Dumbledore he couldn't be half bad. For the record, I don't ever let anyone tell me what to do. So neither one of you can actually forbid me from marrying Draco."

Charlie tried to see on the practical side of things after that. "Well, at least we're going to have a man to man chat with him. He have to know the rules if he's going to marry our baby-sister. And he had better treat you nice Ginny. I have several hungry dragons in Romania." With those words the little get-together was adjourned. Bill and Ron continued the chess-match and Harry and Ginny went into the kitchen that smelled of cookies and Christmas pudding.

_A/N:_

_What did you think? I dedicate this chapter to my English teacher and my Newer history teacher. Without whom it wouldn't have been finished today. _

_I love reviews, and I love it when people give me ideas, so bring it on babe… What's gonna happen next?_

_Check out some of my other stories as well… __J__ I have to get to work on them as well. It is just that the ideas keep coming faster for this one than for the rest of them.. But if you're a reader of "Be careful what you wish for…" or "I love the way you love me" don't worry (be happy). I'll finish them as well. It is just that all that I had been working on, and all my plots, are LOST. My computer decided to crash, and I had to delete the hard disk with all my stories on to get it to work again… BUMMER. But right now it is working so I'm happy…_

_Remember, I don't own the characters, they are the property of J.K.Rowling… But thanks for the fun I have with them. The plot is mine… _

_HALL OF REVIEWING FAME (Never done one of these before, but it is TIME):_

_Thanx people… _

**Stega Brava** - (the first one to review J And a multiple reviewer at that)

**Mage Melery**,- ( his father isn't his father…)

ROTCGirl 

**Ainz**

**The Reviewer**

**~*pRINCESs~***

**naavi** - (Multiple reviewer. I nearly worship you for your reviews.)

**Scarlet** **Phoenix** - (Another multiple reviewer… Is this great or what?)

**Anya Malfoy**

**Megan**

**Satans Little Princess** - ( I have so many multiple reviewers… J It makes me smile…)

Shadow Kitten 

**w&m** **law** - (The queen of fanfiction…At least in my opinion.)

**Golden Silence** - (Yet another multiple reviewer… I am glad you enjoyed it.)

**Aireon Granger**. - (You'll get an e-mail saying this is posted, or at least I hope you'll do…)

**DobbyWinky** - (Your wish is granted.)

**aurora borealis** - (Kjersti… Her er et nytt kapittel, fornøyd? Og matteprøver ER viktige, selv om du "bare" går i niende. Det burde jeg vite… Sløvet meg gjennom matten på ungdomsskolen og greide såvidt å få en treer i matte i 1. og 2. Nå har jeg "renounced" matte for godt. Du og skulle fått en e-mail med at nå har jeg oppdatert…)


	7. The Weasley brothers have a friendly cha...

"Oh, Draco." Draco Malfoy was walking down the hallways of Hogwarts when he heard someone teasingly shout out his name. He turned around and faced six redheaded males and one raven-haired one. Six Weasleys plus Harry Potter. 

Draco had been taught not to fear anything, but at that moment he felt something of a twinge that came close to fear. "We're not going to hurt you, yet. We promised Ginny." To Draco it sounded like the person speaking the words regretted the promise he had made. He didn't know which Weasley who was speaking. It had to be the dragon-tamer or the curse-breaker, but he had no clues.

"What do you want with me?" He had to sound defiant. Of course he knew what they wanted. But that wasn't a reason why they should run this conversation the way they wanted to. "We want to talk. About Ginny." Ron was short in his voice. Draco remembered that Ron Weasley never really had liked him. He had never really liked Ron either so it really didn't matter.

"What about Ginny? She is your sister, isn't she? Why would you want to talk to me about her for?" The twins weren't happy with his answer. Two pair of fists brought him up against the wall.

"How to behave around her. We understand that due to this prophecy you'll have to touch her, anything more than that we'd rather not know about." Where one of them let off the other one continued in a grave voice. "Ginny herself said it wouldn't be so bad shagging you since you were kind of sexy. That's not the kind of thing we want to hear about. Go on Charlie." 

And Charlie went on. "Ginny _must_ be happy at all times. If one of us, and that includes Harry, finds out that you're messing up her life anymore than you ought to, we kick your butt. No matter what we promised Ginny." The words passed between them like a hot potato. Draco kept having problems with identifying the speaker.

"If we find out that you're cheating on her, we're going to remove any chance you'll ever have of becoming a father. Harry here can save the earth instead. Right?" Harry just nodded at Bill's word. "We can handle you not being particularly nice to us, as a matter of fact, little Ronniekins will probably die of shock the day you decide to. But Ginny is an entirely different matter."

After they had finished with the "veiled" threats Harry couldn't contain himself. He had to take some part in this conversation. "So, Draco… Where are you planning to live after you get married?"

***

Dumbledore was standing by the lake, thinking. Draco and Ginny had seemingly adjusted extremely well to the news. That, and the fact that Draco and Ginny hadn't had a conversation alone since the revelation of the meaning worried him. He knew without doubt that even if the two had accepted the news, and adapted well to them, they still felt that it was just a dream. 

He didn't see any problems with the actual mating in the prophecies, put two adolescents with high hormone levels together and "Houston" wouldn't have a problem anymore… 

The actual problem was that the two of them would be getting married and living together for the rest of their lives. For that going as smoothly as possible they would have to get to know each other. Preferably before the wedding ceremony itself, which was taking place after they all had Graduated from Hogwarts. 

Albus Dumbledore sighed and went to look for a certain Black dog.

***

Ginny felt like she was going mad. Over-protective brothers were something she would have given anything to avoid having. Ever since school started again after Christmas she had played countless matches of Chess with Ron, got several visits from the rest of the lot and played a great deal of Quidditch with Harry. Ginny was sick of Chess, sick of loosing for Ron all the time and sick of getting tons of notes from "helpful" brothers. Quidditch with Harry were the bright point in her days. 

But sometimes she stopped up and wondered. What was Draco doing? What did he like doing? What was married life like? Would the two of them argue all the time, or would they have other things to occupy their free time with?

She wished she had a close girl friend to confide in, at certain times the testosterone levels were getting a bit too high in her surroundings for her comfort. It was while she was thinking those thoughts that she noticed Hermione in one of the chairs in the common room. She was crying. Ginny immediately knew the source of that. 

She marched over to where Hermione was sitting and sat down beside her. "It is my idiot brother again, isn't it?" Ginny prided herself on being honest and straightforward. But this time her words only made Hermione cry harder. "It isn't Ron, Dean just broke up with me. He had the nerve to say that it had been a great time, but he wasn't one who went steady with anyone for that long. So he dumped me." 

Ginny didn't really know what to do. She had never been dumped in her life. As a matter of fact she had never had a steady boyfriend, except for now. Having six brothers was not easy and only the bravest of boys dared to ask her if she wanted to have butterbeer with them in Hogsmeade as long as Ron was lurking in the scenery. 

She didn't know what to say to Hermione. Should she say to Hermione that Dean was a bastard for dumping her, and that he wasn't worthy of her attention? Nah, they could get back together, and then Hermione would probably remember her words. She decided to just try her best.

"Hermione. Don't cry. No boy is ever worth crying over, remember it." Ginny patted Hermione's shoulder and gave her a hug muttering small comforting sounds in the progress. The crying girl finally calmed down some, and only sobs were heard occasionally. 

"I was not crying because he dumped me, it isn't worth using my energy on… but I am supposedly so smart, how could I not recognize the fact that he felt tied up? Ginny?" She looked up from the hug. "Ron told me about your situation, so why are you sitting here and comforting me? Don't you have enough to worry about on your own?" Ginny finally got the chance to let all the things she had coped up inside out.

"Hermione, how many children do you think Draco and I'll have to have? The prophecy only uses "create new life" in a single form, would we have to have more than one child? With my genes just one child isn't very likely, but after we'd got the one we could get a divorce or something." Ginny began to look so hopeful that Hermione forgot her own sorrows. She couldn't be blue because of a break-up when Ginny was getting married to someone they had all considered an enemy, could she?

_A/N: So here was chapter seven… I claim no ownership to these characters. Originally they came from the great mind of J.K. Rowling._

_My friend Randi wanted me to dedicate something to her, because it was her "fault that I got more bored than usual during the newer history class that started it all. She was absent and I had no one to pass notes to. So Randi. This one's for you. Even if you'll get to see the Harry Potter film before I do._

_Kjersti… I know the chapters are short. (?) But I am kind of busy… Last year is a stress, and this week we have a ball at the school. I am participating with the brass-group and a jazzbalett class… Rehearsals at both… I can hardly wait for Saturday morning when it will be over… Less stress…_

_To the rest of you.. Hope you liked it. Stay tuned for more. I've just started on two new stories as well. I know I should finish the ones that are already in progress, but I have so many ideas… And I WANT to see the Harry potter film… When I get some money to buy tickets._

Review… I am doing a hall of reviewing fame again… Sometime soon. Want to be up there with the rest of the lot? All you have to do is leave your signature and a comment…:) But what on earth am I going to write in chapter 8? I don't have any ideas on this one for the moment… I think my muse ran of… Or did someone steal it?


	8. Hermione pleads with Harry...

"Miss Granger, if I might have a word with you?" Albus Dumbledore was standing in the doorway to the Charms classroom. "If that's fine with you, professor Flitwick?" The professor only nodded and Hermione rose reluctantly. She had never liked being taken out of class, maybe she missed something important? 

"Miss Granger, I believe you have been talking to Miss Weasley. Did she happen to mention anything regarding her relationship with Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione could hardly believe her ears. The Headmaster was asking her about Ginny and Malfoy. Why didn't he ask anybody else? "Excuse me, sir, but why not ask someone else? I hardly think that I am the right person to talk to about Ginny. Maybe you should talk to some of her brothers?" 

Albus Dumbledore shook his head. "I am afraid they will be of no help, I need to know Miss Weasley's feelings on the subject. You see Miss Granger, Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy are spending an unusual amount of time together for two engaged people. Unusual little was more the phrase I was looking for. If this marriage isn't going to be a total disaster I am going to need your help Miss Granger. We need a plan." Professor Dumbledore lowered his voice at the end of the speech and Hermione found herself leaning more and more in to listen. 

Hermione thought about it for a second. It wasn't like she would be doing something immoral or something. It would be for their own good. They had everything to gain and nothing to loose. She stuck her hand forward. "I'm in."

***

"But Harry. You have to help us get Ginny and Malfoy together." Hermione had put on her pleading puppy-dog face and was sitting on the floor of the Gryffindor Common Room by Harry's feet looking up at him. 

Harry found out that he had to be stern and follow his decisions. "No Hermione. I won't help the two of you. I won't tell Ginny about it either, but I don't support these kind of matchmaking tricks. How would you feel if Parvati and Lavender suddenly had a prediction in Divination where they foresaw you coming together with Vincent Crabbe? Would you be so extremely keen on getting to know him as you are of the fact that Ginny and Malfoy should get together?"

Hermione looked down. "But it is an entirely different situation Harry. Ginny and Malfoy are getting married. All we are trying to do is ease up the first days of their marriage, making them get to know each other." Harry sighed. "I don't think I'll ever win an argument with you 'Mione, but how do you know that Ginny and Draco aren't already having some kind of secret rendezvous where they shag like mad in the astronomy tower?" 

Hermione gasped. "They are?" And as an afterthought. "Ginny tells you these things?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know whether or not they are, because neither of them tells me anything of that sorts." He shuddered. "If they did, I don't really want to know. But I use it as an example of why I don't want to get mixed up in your plan. Let Nature run its course."

Hermione sighed. Harry clearly wasn't going to help her out this time. 

***

"So what we have to do is get them together so that they can talk it over?" Hermione looked over at the headmaster who nodded. "It wouldn't hurt if they got to some level of intimacy as well." Albus Dumbledore winked to a shocked Hermione Granger. 

"You want me to put them in the same bed as well?" Hermione couldn't resist using a thick layer with irony on her words. But it was lost on Dumbledore. "Ah, no I don't think that would be necessary Miss Granger. A nice arranged rendezvous in the Astronomy Tower would be sufficient." She narrowed her eyebrows. "You don't happen to be related to Harry as well as Draco, Professor Dumbledore?" 

All she got in reply to that one was a chuckle. "Don't forget to lock the door behind them. I am sure you know a spell that the un-locking spell doesn't work on. Good afternoon, Miss Granger." The headmaster was sly as a fox.

***

_Ginny, meet me in the astronomy tower at midnight. It is important. Harry.___

****

Ginny had no ideas to what Harry wanted with her. It seemed like everything was important these days. Her dreams being the most important of all. After all it was partly them who had put her into this situation. But if Harry wanted to meet her she would go. Not because she still had a crush on him, but because he was her favorite "brother". He was the only one of the lot who truly understood and wasn't overprotective. 

If Harry said it was important it could be anything, ranging from the latest brooms to Voldemort. During the last year they had had regular night meetings chatting about everything and nothing. It was comforting to have someone to talk to, almost like the diary she had kept back in first year. But this time she knew the thing she talked to and there were no great risk involved in sharing her secrets with him. He wouldn't tell anyone.

She recalled the time when she had told her brothers that she was going to marry Malfoy. The night after she had walked downstairs she had found Harry there. He had uttered the always-calming words. "Would you like to tell me more about it?" She had found herself telling him of the qualms she had about the whole caboodle, how scared she was of winding up with an abusive husband, her doubts about herself and how well her brothers were going to handle her being married. Harry's answer to everything had just been hugs and a simple "I'll be there for you, Gin." 

She simply had to go meet him at the tower, whatever he was going to tell her, it was worth it. He would be there for her; she would be there for whatever problems he could be having. She only hoped he would have the guts to ask out the girl he fancied soon. 

***

_Draco, I have something to discuss with you regarding your father. We can't meet in my office. Minerva will be using that. Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at midnight._

_Albus Dumbledore._

****

Well, well… Draco didn't quite know what to think about the note he'd just received from Dumbledore. Wouldn't it have been more natural for his mother to be telling him about his biological father? But he supposed Dumbledore was willing to play the responsible father for once. Of course he had to be there when his grandfather told him who his father was. It wasn't something he wanted to miss. 

Who his father was wasn't the only question on Draco's mind. His future with Ginny was also a subject his thoughts kept wandering off to. How was it going to be, living with a Weasley? A Weasley who knew how to show people when she was angry and when she was happy. Living with said Weasley during pregnancies could get scary. Achieving those pregnancies could be a lot of fun. Not that he would dare to mention anything of that in the presence of the Weasley brothers. He had the feeling that they wouldn't see it as an act in following the prophecies.

The thing was that they weren't talking to each other. They hadn't spoken together since the day when the unknown parentage was revealed. And now the time of the NEWTs were approaching. What would happen afterwards?

***

**The Astronomy Tower, midnight.**

"Harry, are you here?" Ginny Weasley clad in her moss-green robes entered the room the Astronomy Tower door closing behind her. Hermione, who had borrowed Harry's invincibility cloak without his knowledge, and was standing on the outside couldn't help but smile. "One down, one to go."

On the inside Ginny sat down to wait for Harry. Surely he would come soon, he never used to be late for anything. But maybe Filch was roaming around in the hallways of Hogwarts tonight.

"Dumbledore, are you here?" Draco opened the door and went inside. The person in the invincibility cloak quickly said her spell and left. No one would come up to the tower until morning. They could scream for help all they wanted. There wasn't anyone that would hear them.

"Ginny, what are you doing here? I was supposed to meet my grandfather here." Draco sounded as astonished as Ginny felt. Why was he there? Where was Harry? Why had someone locked the door behind him? Realization began to dawn upon them at the same time. "We have been set up. Fred and George love to play these tricks. I bet they paid someone to do it on us." Ginny talked fast and looked furious.

"What?" Draco was smiling at her. "Sweetheart, no matter how lowly you happen to think of your brothers it can't have been them. The speech I got from all of your brothers regarding your happiness sort of says something. I got the impression they didn't want me in your presence at all. This is sneaky. Who do we know that are sneaky besides your brothers, darling?"

**_A/N: Think I am putting a stop to that chapter there. I have got some reviews stating that my chapters are too short. This one islonger than usual, happy? If I write shorter chapters I can put them out more often. Due to school I have some problems with my time. _**

**_ Now I actually have a school excuse for writing. See this Thursday I am having an exam in English. This means that writing stories, checking grammar is practice… My world is good at the moment. _**

**_ Now for the disclaimer, I don't own it. Nope not me. I wish but I don't own. Just a poor Norwegian girl who loves to write and read._**

**_I love e-mails and reviews giving me ideas or telling me what I can do better, or how much you liked it. TTFN._**

PS. I was reading through my story today and discovered a mistake I'd made in this chapter. So I fixed that and uploaded it once more.


	9. Draco and Ginny are locked in the tower

"Did you just include the words sweetheart and darling in a sentence about me?" Ginny had stopped thinking about who could've locked them in the Astronomy Tower and was now focusing on Draco Malfoy. Her husband-to-be. 

"Well, aren't I the one man entitled to call you that? Seeing that you are my fiancé? I hope that Potter doesn't go around calling you that, then things could get confusing. Sweet Virginia." Draco was enjoying himself as much as he could. 

Ginny didn't know what to reply to that. No one except for her parents had ever used those kinds of terms of endearment while talking to her. _But he is your fiancé. _The little voice in her head kept telling her. _If he doesn't say it, who will? It is rather weird, having gone from enemies directly to engaged people. We have skipped the flirting stage, the friends stage, the boyfriend/girlfriend stage. He didn't even propose to me... Don't I deserve a proper proposal?_ Her tears watered at the thought and she began to sob.

_Draco didn't know why, but all of a sudden Ginny began to cry. It can't be because I called her Sweet Virginia. Surly since she's grown up in a loving family she's heard pet names like that before. What am I supposed to do? She is crying. Usually when girls are crying I taut them or smirk and walk away. Since someone has locked the door I can't do that here. I hardly think that I would increase my popularity with Ginny if I did that. What would the caring Draco do? Ask her why she's crying, you twit._

"Uhm, Ginny. Here." He held out a white handkerchief to her and she took it, muttering something that sounded like a thank-you. After she had stopped the worst of the crying he gently put his hand around her shoulders. "What's the matter? Why were you crying?" Ginny nearly burst into tears once more. This Draco was someone she'd never seen before. He was being kind and considerate. 

"You know," she tried to smile. "I've dreamt about getting married since I was four. Only I always imagined that the least thing I would get was a proposal. It could only have been "Hey, want to get married?" But at least I would've been asked. I feel like I haven't got a say in all of this." She put her head down on Draco's shoulder. He put his head on top of hers. For a long while they just sat there. The two of them, together. 

"Ginny. I realize that you might not be in love with me, but would you care to spend the rest of your life with me? I know you won't have an easy time, but what comes easy isn't worth having. All I can promise you for the moment are myself; the future is up to us to create. Virginia Weasley, will you marry me?" His words were soft and Ginny found her eyes beginning to get wetter by each word he spoke. She tilted her head up, so she looked in his eyes.

"You know, all I wanted was a white knight with a good heart, soft touch, fast broom. I got stuck with you, somehow I suspect the ones who spin our destinies care about what I want." She smiled. 

"I'll marry you. I can't promise you all that much either, besides a large over-protective family and myself. But what is mine will be yours." They sat back in silence.

"Draco, do you believe in divorce?" Ginny had to know. 

"No, not really. I know that my parents are going to get a divorce, but that doesn't work for me. Once I made a promise I am going to keep it. Why? It is just five minutes after I proposed to you, trying to get rid of me already?" She heard in his voice that he was amused. 

"No, but it would be rather silly if we didn't share the same views on that subject. The prophecies don't say anything about the matter except…" Her voice faded and his curiosity began to kick in. "Except what?" 

Ginny blushed. "Well. You know… We have to… Like I said to my brothers. Shag." Draco got intrigued. "You said that to them. That the two of us have to shag? And they haven't killed me yet?" She looked kind of embarrassed. "Well. I didn't put it like that… not exactly. I told them I was going to marry you this Christmas, I added it as an afterthought to shock them." He could tell she was avoiding the subject. "You added what as an afterthought, Ginny?" 

"I told them that it wouldn't be so bad shagging you, because you are kind of sexy." The last part was whispered. Draco didn't have to strain to hear it. He could remember one of her brothers saying that she had told them that. He thought they had made it up. He felt a smile beginning to take form.

"I am kind of sexy…? But darling, you forgot to mention that I am extremely sexy and attractive…" He touched her cheek gently with the hand he didn't have around her shoulders. "Besides methinks the lady is quite sexy, good-looking and extremely charming herself." 

"You really think so?" Ginny was touched by his words. They had forgotten that they were locked in the Astronomy Tower together and were absorbed in the conversation they were having. Getting to know each other. "I know so sweetheart." She was smiling up at him and all of a sudden reached up and kissed him on the lips. A long time. When she withdrew her eyes was big. Draco, for once was speechless.

They kissed several more times, but finally they fell asleep. When Hermione came to un-lock the door that was the sight she got. Ginny was sleeping with her head on Draco's shoulder and her arms around his chest. Draco had his head on her head and his arms around her. Hermione had to smile; they looked so cute together. She had to go tell Dumbledore that their plan had been a success before the two lovebirds awoke. 

***

When the first rays of sun entered the room Ginny awoke. Her back felt stiff but she was warm and not all that uncomfortable. When she opened her eyes she saw Draco sleeping beside her. She smiled a wicked grin and decided to give him an unusual wake-up call. 

Ginny carefully put her lips on his mouth and kissed him, long and intensely. Draco began to kiss back and they were sitting there kissing when Dumbledore entered the tower. 

"May I have your attention? Ahem, Miss Weasley, if you could keep your lips off the face of my grandson so that I could talk to him for a minute." After Ginny and Draco had stopped snogging they looked over at him and he continued. "Draco I believe you got a note from me saying that I was going to tell you about your father. Well. I am going to." Dumbledore pulled out a sweet and transfigured it into a chair where he sat down.

"This isn't easy to say. When your mother was in Hogwarts she wasn't in Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. She was in Gryffindor. Some of her closest friends were Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. Narcissa and Sirius were almost the best of friends from day one at the Hogwarts Express. They did everything together. Then Remus, Peter, James and Sirius decided they needed a secret order just for boys. The marauders were formed. Lily and Narcissa didn't like that at all and played a large number of pranks on the boys until they were admitted. Everything was peaceful for some years. Until they reached the time when they all started going to Hogsmeade together. Lily and James were avoiding each other at that time so Lily and Remus went together. Sirius and Narcissa went together without really having the need to discuss it. Soon they became more and more serious, excuse the pun. But a week before they were about to leave Hogwarts they had some sort of fight. Sirius threw himself at some blonde bimbo; Narcissa went straight to Lucius and married him just after they left the school. Just over 8 months later you were born Draco. Sirius Black is your father."

Draco had been sitting quietly paying attention to what Dumbledore was telling him. But after his finish he shot up like a firework. "It isn't true. How can Sirius Black be my father? How can my mother have kept it as a secret from my… from Lucius Malfoy? It can't be true. I don't believe it." 

Ginny looked over at Dumbledore and raised her eyebrows. He nodded as response to her silent question. "Draco, darling, some things are true whether you believe them or not. This is one of them. If Professor Dumbledore tells you that Sirius Black is your father then that's the case. I think you should meet Sirius as soon as possible. Where is Sirius at the moment Professor?"

***

At that moment Sirius was having a serious chat with Harry. (A/N: NO PUN INTENDED.) "Harry. I am going to have to confess something to you. You know I have a rather wild youth?" Harry just nodded. This was going to be hard enough for Sirius without Harry interfering too much. "Well it appears that sometimes during that wild youth I got myself a kid. What I am trying to tell you Harry is that Draco Malfoy is my son." 

After spending quite a number of years with the Weasley twins Harry had considered himself unshockable. Apparently not. "Surely you can't be serious." "I am Sirius, and don't call me Surely." When Sirius made jokes that bad, Harry knew his Godfather wasn't himself. "This is the truth? Draco is your son. He is getting married to Ginny. Are you going to marry his mother?" Sirius Black blushed. "Ah, well. I proposed to her last night. Surprisingly she said yes. How would you like to come live with us after we get married?"

***

Draco was standing outside of the locker rooms. He had played against Hufflepuff and won. So why weren't he in the Slytherin Common Room with the rest of the team celebrating? Why was he standing here, seemingly waiting for someone to come? 

Harry had been at the game, but instead of going back to the Gryffindor Common Room after wards he had been grooming his broom. Now he was heading back, but he couldn't help but to notice the morose Draco Malfoy standing by himself outside of the Slytherin locker room. "What's the matter?" Ever since Harry had discovered that his Godfather was Draco's father he had felt a close tie to the Slytherin. After all they were nearly brothers now. They had even had some conversations regarding the past, the present, the future, girls and Quidditch. 

"I am getting married, Harry. I didn't realize it until this moment. When I asked Ginny to get married in the Astronomy Tower I didn't fully realize what I was doing. All I knew was that she wanted a proposal, and I gave it to her. We have to get married anyway, so it was just to comfort Ginny. But suddenly it turned into something more significant. Now I'm getting married." He looked at Harry. "She's perfect. I'm not. I don't deserve her, Harry. She should have been marrying some kind of perfect hero like you. Not some Slytherin like myself." Harry only stared at Draco for a minute before he began to talk. 

"That is bullshit, Draco and you know it. She is not perfect. You're not perfect. The question is whether or not you are perfect for each other. I think you are. You are going to have children. Any kid will be lucky to have the two of you as parents. The kids will even have the best grandparents in the world. You are right for Ginny, and Ginny is right for you. That is all that matters. Even if you were thrown together by the prophesies you have to ignore that. You were meant to get together, regardless of that." Draco smiled at Harry as he was making the speech. 

"You forget something Harry. The kids will have amazing uncles as well. Not just the Weasleys but you are included there." Harry threw his arm around Draco's shoulders. "I believe you have a celebration bash to attend to?"

***

Crabbe and Goyle looked over at Draco, who had finally arrived at the celebration in the Common room, like two giggling girls. "Draco, Draco" He barely acknowledged them with a glare. "Yes?" Crabbe was the quickest one of the two with the words. "Is it true that you are going to marry the Weasley wench? Is it true that you're going to get babies? Is it…" By the time he had reached the third "is it…" Draco was clenching his teeth. Ever since Dumbledore had announced the upcoming marriage rumors had flown all over Hogwarts. Draco was tired of the looks from his fellow Slytherins and the way they kept putting Ginny down. "You ask me one more question and I'm beating the shit out of you! What I chose to do it none of your concerns." With those words Draco turned his back on them and walked out of the Slytherin Common Room. He was going to see Ginny. 

***

Pansy Parkinson, not very happy with the way things have ended for her, looked over at Draco in Potions and exclaimed rather loudly. "I can't imagine having a baby at 17…" Ron ever so willing to protect the family honor was quick on the reply. "Well, then keep your knees shut." The last remark didn't go overly well with Snape. "20 points from Gryffindor."

**_A/N: I put in some quotes here. They are the work of Faith Hill, Good Will Hunting,, Airplane, City of Angels, the Breakfast Club and Gilmore Girls. I might have changed them some, but I don't own them. I don't own Harry Potter. _**

**_Well. This time I wrote a long chapter. You can't expect that every time. The reason for this long chapter was the quotes I found, which I HAD to have in… They were a great inspiration. _**

****

**_Christmas is coming up. I am happy. I have bought nearly all of my presents and I just got my driver's license… Life's good. I love writing, I have three more days of school. _**

****

**_If you like what I've written, why don't you read something else by me? _**

****

**_REVIEWING is IMPORTANT, so I have a new Hall of REVIEWING:_**

****

**_Adele: long enough chapter for you?_**

**_~*pRINCESs~*: Thanks for the review. Always nice to know you adore the fic…_**

**_sakura_**

**_arime setta: I'll send an e-mail tomorrow with the update notice. _**

**_Summer thyme_**

**_Manda black_**

**_Tabbycat2000_**

**_GoldenSilence – thanks for the many reviews. I cheated some in this chapter to make the matchmaking work._**

**_Etheral… Here's the next chapter, softie… Enough mush._**

**_Fluer- not liking my cliff-hangers?_**

**_The peace- You're probably the only one grateful for my Newer History classes… :)_**

**_Ishy: Nice that you love the plot, I only write in those classes where it gets too boring, and when you're over-analyzing English short-stories and poems sometimes it is more fun to write… :)_**


	10. Voldemort is plotting

Lord Voldemort sat in a room, in a house somewhere in Great Britain. He was not alone. His ever so loyal "slave" Peter Pettigrew was there, practicing his groveling. Lucius Malfoy had also returned to his Master's side after what he felt was a betrayal by his wife and son. Voldemort wasn't quite sure about how he should behave about the matter Lucius Malfoy. On one hand Lucius had been an extremely devout follower, on the other hand he had raised the boy who would produce the one who had the ability to kill Voldemort. Shouldn't the man somehow have realized that he wasn't raising his own offspring? This was a man trained to recognize when people were lying to him. How come he didn't see that his wife had been lying to him all those years?

Or even worse. How come he, the great Lord Voldemort, hadn't seen it either? He had the ability to tell when people were lying to him, so how come Narcissa Aberforth Malfoy had managed to hide the truth? Voldemort sat for a while contemplating what should be done about the present situation. 

"Pettigrew." He roared finally. "Y-yes Master?" Peter Pettigrew stumbled forward, eager to please his Master. "I want to know what they are planning at Hogwarts. Either you go back, or you make some of the Slytherins tell you what is happening. I especially want the details on young Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley. If you ask any of the Slytherins to observe, you may also ask them to try any possible way to sabotage the relationship. I can not have a child destroy me." Pettigrew bowed and made his way out of the room. Voldemort knew he had asked for something near impossible, after all even the Slytherins had reformed officially. But Pettigrew needed some challenges. He needed to feel needed. After all it was the reason why he'd joined Voldemort. He had felt that the others didn't appreciate him and Voldemort did.

"Lucius. I think we're all aware of the fact that it is your son who will eventually father the child." He stared at Lucius Malfoy who nodded. "So why in hells didn't you make sure your son would be un-able to father children? The old hag's prophecy is a new one, but we've known about the one from Larissa for ages. Why in the world didn't you just have a vasectomy performed on him when he was born?" 

"What is it precisely that this child is going to do to you?" Lucius might have chosen Voldemort as his master, but Lucius Malfoy didn't like his actions being question by anyone. A counter question was his usual defense against Voldemort's verbal attacks.

Lord Voldemort let out a roar, almost like a bear. "The child is dangerous, because it will ultimately kill me, you dolt. How am I supposed to know in which manner it will kill me? I have to kill it, before it gets the chance to kill me. Or even better, make sure that your son and the Weasley girl never get so far as to mate. Potter might have weakened me, but I'll be back." 

***

Peter Pettigrew was feeling unsure. Voldemort wasn't a man to be betrayed, but still that was what he was feeling like doing at the moment. Pettigrew didn't very much want to go back into Hogwarts. The last time he had only just escaped, and this time there were surely more security measures and wards put on Hogwarts. Dumbledore wasn't stupid. 

There were certain secret passages that led from the Slytherin Common room to the outside of Hogwarts. Peter hadn't been a Slytherin, but Voldemort, once Tom Riddle, had been. The Slytherins of yesteryear had been far more cunning and devious than those of today. Peter Pettigrew only hoped that he would find some one cunning and devious. Someone loyal to Voldemort, who could aid him in his cause. 

When Pettigrew stumbled out of the long, dusty passage he had been in he came out in an empty Slytherin common room. He decided to sit down in a chair to wait. After all it wouldn't do for him to roam around in the hallways of Hogwarts, he might get caught. 

A little later something in one of the walls seemed to change. All of a sudden there were a hole in the wall and Pansy Parkinson came stumbling out of said hole. Her eyes widened out at the sight of a strange man sitting in her favorite chair. "Who are you?" 

Pettigrew got out of the chair. "Are you a Slytherin?" Pansy rolled her eyes. "Why else would I be in the Common room of the Slytherins?" Peter shrugged. "I'm not a Slytherin, and I'm here. Enough nonsense. I am Peter Pettigrew. Loyal follower and right hand of the great Lord Voldemort. My master is greatly disturbed by the prophecy that states that he will be killed by Weasley and Malfoy joining together. He wondered if any Slytherins would be able to prevent that. Are there any such Slytherins miss?" 

Pansy Parkinson thought fast. If she could somehow break up darling Draco and that tramp of a Weasley, then maybe Draco would come back to the Slytherins and she would have her boyfriend back again. The Slytherins had fallen since the loss of their leader. He was needed back. 

"I'll do it. I know of several others who will help as well. We don't want the Dark Lord killed. Nor do we want Draco Malfoy wedded to Ginny Weasley." Pettigrews eyes gleamed in triumph. He had done his part. Now all he had to do was to make sure that the girl followed through on her words. "Here's what my Master wants you to do."

***

Lucius Malfoy didn't feel too good about himself. He was with his Master, but his wife, the one who was supposed to act obedient towards him, had betrayed him. A Malfoy didn't get betrayed, but this one had. How did Voldemort suppose he should have been aware of the fact that Draco wasn't his son? Draco had looked and behaved so much like his mother that Lucius had tried his best to make a man of him. It hadn't helped. 

He still didn't know who the father was, but he supposed it really didn't matter. Much. 

A/N: Firstly I don't own this. Secondly I dedicate this chapter to Kayla, whom I work with at "Princess of Slytherin" another story of mine. I also dedicate it to my three sisters, who are the reason for the delay of the writing and posting. Thirdly, sorry for the short chapter. 

**Love to get e-mails, reviews and instant messages. **

**This chapter is about Lord Voldemort, because some of my reviews asked where he was. Now you know. The story can't just be mush. We have to have some drastic measures here, like a vasectomy… Or maybe not. I realized something, there aren't something in the prophecies mentioning a baby that will kill Voldemort, just Ginny and Draco getting together. **

**MUSH will be back. I love MUSH. Sadly the entire story can't be MUSH. **

**If you'd like to read something else by me, why don't you? **

**Oh, I'm having kind of writer's block at the moment. I have plenty of ideas, but whenever I try to write them out they just seem all wrong. **


	11. Throwing food...*slightly revised*

A few days went. The Slytherins still weren't happy about the general situation of things. Their hero had suddenly betrayed them. The Malfoy they had been so proud to have in their midst's weren't a Malfoy after all. Most of them didn't know how to act. How are you supposed to act when everything that has been taught you gets turned upside down?

They didn't ignore Draco. He was still kind of a leader to them. In their eyes it was Ginny who was the traitor. She had caused the change. Nothing had happened until she and the prophecies had appeared on the scene. Everywhere Ginny went she could expect having to duck because of some flying vegetables or having to jump high because of some foot sticking out in her path. 

Draco and Ginny hadn't exactly figured out anything when they were up in the tower. They weren't dating, just engaged to be married. Still, now they were talking which was more than they had been before the night. Nobody ever really saw them holding hands or kissing. That might be due the presence of Ron. But all the same there was something in the looks that passed between them during the dinners in the Great Hall. 

Both Dumbledore and Hermione were pleased that their scheming had worked. The engaged couple was talking, which meant that by the time for the marriage they wouldn't be total strangers to each other. 

One day the Slytherins had been particularly nasty to Ginny. From breakfast, where she tripped over seven feet, to Potions where somebody sabotaged her potion. She felt that she couldn't take it any more. Ginny just ran sobbing out of the Potions room, up all the stairs and out to sit by the lake. She was crying like mad, her eyes and skin were red. 

"Why me? I didn't ask for any of this to happen. This isn't my fault, why can't they assault Professor Trelawney instead? This was all her fault, if the old hag hadn't been so crazy she wouldn't have made the prediction, and I wouldn't be caught up in it. Or if Draco's mum and Sirius could have kept their body parts to themselves then I would also be out of the picture." Ginny kept on crying and muttering, and that was how Draco found her when he came down to the lake.

"What's the matter Sweetheart?" He sat down next to her, and put his arm around her. They were sitting like they had that night in the tower. Ginny put her face into his shoulder, which he could feel getting wetter and wetter. He could hear her say something, but her sobbing and his shoulder muffled it. "I am afraid that I can't head a word that you're saying."

"Why me?" Ginny raised her head from his wet shoulder. "Why me and not you?" Her red eyes were blazing with anger. "Why in hells am I taking the brunt of the anger from the Slytherins? You are the one who "betrayed" them. Why aren't they throwing food at you?" Draco chuckled. "You want them to throw food at me? But I thought you liked me?" 

Ginny smiled, a tiny crooked smile. "You're so skinny, you deserve some extra food." Draco had managed to make her forget about her misery for a while. Instead of tears there were now light banter and mischievous glances. 

****

It was Pansy who had led the Slytherins against Ginny. Her reasoning had been that Draco wouldn't be persuaded to part with Ginny for anything. Ginny would have to see what life she was going to have if she got together with Draco. Pansy felt sure that Ginny would break down and break up with him if only things got rough enough. So she did her best. 

She was not happy with the situation as she stood up in the divination tower and looked out of the window down at the lake. Draco and Ginny were sitting, Draco using a tree as a support and Ginny leaning against him, sitting between his legs. 

"The tramp." Pansy hissed between her teeth. "How dare she lean on Draco like that? I am beginning to like this plan of the Master better and better. I have to succeed with the plan. I have to have Draco. He's mine. Mine. Mine. Mine I say. No way a skinny little poor mudblood-loving Weasley girl is ever going to get him."

***

Harry put on his invincibility cloak. He had made fun of Hermione when she wanted to play matchmaker with Malfoy and Ginny. Now he had got a letter. An unsigned letter that asked him to come to the Quidditch locker rooms at midnight. He had no idea of who could have sent it; hopes, but no real idea. 

He thought for a minute about bringing the Marauder's map, but discarded the thought. It kind of added to the excitement, not knowing anything before the moment of sight. It made him feel adventurous, like he had in first year. He looked at the letter. It looked like a girl's handwriting, and it looked vaguely familiar. He couldn't say whom it belonged to however. 

Harry hurried down the hallways and into the Gryffindor Locker Room. There wasn't anyone there. He looked at his wristwatch. He was early. It was ten to midnight. 

A few minutes later Hermione stumbled in the door. Her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing heavily. "Harry? What are you doing here?" She blushed and looked around. "Are you the only one here?" When she had entered the room both of them could hear the locking spell being performed on the outside of the room. Harry looked at her. 

"You know this is all your fault?" He informed her in a casual voice. "My fault? How can that be?" Hermione was outraged. 

"Well, if you hadn't been so intent on matchmaking Malfoy and Ginny neither one of them would have felt the need to lock us up in here. I thought I had seen the handwriting before. Ginny wrote me the letter I got saying someone needed to meet me here at midnight. Why would she do that to me? I mean she earned a revenge on you, but I actually have helped them in all this mess. I made sure that Ron, George, Fred, Percy, Charlie and Bill didn't kill Draco. Why me?"

Hermione looked at his face and resolved something. They were locked in there together, at least until morning if she knew Ginny. So this was her golden opportunity. Hermione stepped forward and looked into his green eyes. 

"What are you doing, Herm?" She didn't reply. She didn't want to think about it. She just kissed him. A long and intense kiss. When she stopped Harry found himself unable to speak. 

Hermione shrugged then turned away and sat down on one of the benches in the locker room. Harry just turned and stared at her for a very long time. Finally he was able to mutter some coherent words into a sentence. "What did you do that for?"

She sighed. "Can't you guess? Harry, I happen to like you. That's why I did it." Harry became pensive at that. Finally he managed to do something. He bent down and kissed Hermione. When he broke loose it was her turn to be surprised. "What did you do that for?" Harry winked. "Since you are so smart why don't you figure it out?" He turned as if to walk away. "Damn. It was such a good line for walking away and leaving you speechless behind. But it seems like someone's intent on making me stay here, to pour my soul out to you." He sat down next to her on the bench and took one of her hands in his. 

"I did that because I happen to like you too, Hermione Granger." He smiled at her and was relieved when he got a smile back. "I have liked you since you kissed me in the end of fourth year at King's Cross. I think that was the time I realized that you were a girl in addition to being one of my best mates." Hermione smiled shyly at him. She still couldn't believe that Harry liked her; it had seemed so impossible, a desire that would never be fulfilled. 

"I don't know why I kissed you that day. You seemed so scared of going back with the Dursley's and I felt sorry for you. You even had all that emotional extra luggage to drag along and there would be no one for you to talk to about it. It was an impulse, Harry. I just acted it out."

She looked into his eyes. "I don't know when I started to like you in that manner. I just did I suppose. You were always there for me. You even told Malfoy to leave me alone more than usual. Everyone thought I liked Ron, even when I was dating Dean. Well. I do like Ron. He's always up for an argument. But I don't like him in that way that every one thinks of when you say like someone. I only like _you_ like that Harry. You are caring and sensitive and always up for a laugh, plus you have been a great friend ever since Dean dumped me. When I think back I know that I didn't like him like I lo… like you." She corrected herself. But Harry noticed. "You love me, you want to hug me, you want to date me, you want to kiss me, you want to marry me…" Hermione stopped his singing with another kiss. "Yes I love you."

Harry wasn't used with being loved. "Why do you love me?"

"I love you for all the reasons stated above. You are you, Harry. Smart, kind and thoughtful." 

She winked at him. "It didn't hurt that you were devilishly good-looking and single either." 

"What do you mean were? I am still devilishly good-looking and single." Harry pretend-pouted. "No, you're not. You might be "devilishly good-looking" still, but there's no way you still are single. Harry. You now have the honor of being MY boyfriend. I won't tolerate infidelity, like I had to with Dean."

"A great honor it is, being the boyfriend of Hermione Granger. Then I suppose you have the honor of being the only girlfriend of Harry Potter. Imagine. Rita Skeeter can almost foresee things in the future. Although you'd better not do any of the other things she accused you off." He kissed her long and intense. 

"Kissing you like that almost makes it worthwhile having you as a girlfriend." He winked at her. "You do realize that I'm only after you because you're the famous Harry Potter don't you?" Hermione was quick on the retort. Harry gripped his chest like he was mortally wounded. "Oh, the pain, the agony. My girlfriend of three minutes only wants me because I am me." They looked at each other and began to laugh. 

Outside of the door Ginny and Draco stood. They were holding their ears as close to the door as humanly possible to catch everything that was going on in there. Finally Draco withdrew his ear and dragged Ginny along down the hallway. "Draco, I want to listen more." Ginny whined. Draco found an empty classroom and brought her along into it. "Why did you drag me away? I wanted to listen more. I wasn't finished. Draco." 

He propped her on a desk and took her head in his hands. "Sweet Virginia. We got our "revenge," I don't think it was all that much of a revenge, but it showed Granger how it feels to be locked in a room with someone. What ever goes on in that room for the moment is private, just as what is going on between us are. We got revenge on Granger and Potter got happy from it. Not my usual revenge, where I am the only one who's happy afterwards, but I'll live. You can make it up to me." He winked at her, but she just glared angrily at him.

"What? You were the one who said I had a sexy body." 

***

Hermione and Ginny were sitting in Hermione's room as a Head Girl. It was the morning after the incident with the locked locker room door, and Hermione was blissfully happy. She kept smiling and humming love songs. Ginny was just as happy for her friend, and she had some nice memories from the night before as well. But Hermione looked so happy that Ginny couldn't resist the urge she had to tease her. Neither Harry or Hermione had told anyone what had happened, but they both looked so happy that rumors were circulating madly about Hogwarts. Apart from the happy couple, and Ron, Ginny supposed Draco and herself were the only two who knew some of what had been going on. 

"So who is he?" Ginny looked over at Hermione with a smirk. The other girl blushed. 

"There's no guy." Ginny couldn't resist pushing it. Her path was designed by fate. She was going to live vicariously through Hermione. "Dark hair, romantic eyes? Looks a little dangerous?" 

Hermione's eyes shot daggers at Ginny. "This conversation is over." She turned around and walked away. Ginny stood and shouted behind her. "Does he have a fast broom? If you're going to throw your life away he'd better have a fast broom." Hermione didn't reply, just slammed the door behind her.

Ginny couldn't help herself. She started laughing.

***

After Ginny had finished laughing she went down to the common room to find something to do. Harry was there, alone, so she went over to talk to him. She needed his help and was now pleading with Harry. She had even put on her whining tone for the occasion. "Come on, Harry. I'll tell all the witches what a stud you are." Trying to bribe him, used to work, but she had forgotten recent events. 

Harry just winked at her. "Hm. I believe that memo has already been sent, by you. So you won't have to do it once again. That would severely piss off Hermione, and you might find yourself lying dead in a ditch somewhere. No matter how important you are for the continuation of the human race. You see, strangely enough Hermione happens to love me, and she isn't much of a sharer. " 

Ginny wanted him to do her Charms homework. She had been too preoccupied with things last night, also known as Draco, to actually do it. Now she was getting desperate and would do anything to actually get it done. Other than doing it herself that was. So she was hanging over Harry. "How strange. I don't think you are much of the sharing kind either. How well suited you are." She winked at him. Then she continued. "Do you think Ron will help me?" Harry pretended to ponder the question. "Was the reason for the undone homework by any chance Draco Malfoy?" When she nodded he kept going. "Then I don't really think you can goad Ron into doing your homework for you."

"Draco was only part of it. Your happiness took up much of our time last night Harry. So the least you can do is help me do my homework." Harry shook his head. "I knew it was you. Get Draco to do it for you." 

"Draco said he'd try to befriend Ron today. I'd rather not know what that's going to involve, so I'd rather stay away. Plus you're much better at Charms than any of them. Please Harry. Help me." Harry could feel his defenses weaken. She was kind of like his little sister. She knew exactly the right buttons to push to make him do what she wanted. Plus if she and Draco hadn't locked Hermione and him in last night they probably would have taken forever to even admit they were in love. "Ok. I'll help you." 

***

After having goaded Harry into helping her, uhm, doing her homework for her Ginny thought she'd check to see if she still had a whole fiancé and a whole brother. There weren't all that many places the two of them could hang out together, Gryffindor and Slytherin common rooms were a no-no. The only place the two of them could have any sorts of neutral space would be the Great Hall. So Ginny made her way down there. 

There they were. Sitting at the Ravenclaw table playing wizard's chess. They had clearly gone to great lengths to stay neutral and not give the other one an advantage. Ginny popped down on Draco's lap "Hi. Who's winning?" Draco leaned forward to kiss her, but got a warning glance from Ron. "I am, did you expect anything else from me?" Ginny laughed. "Still a stuck-up Slytherin?" Ron nodded feverishly. 

After Ginny had sat down it seemed that Draco wasn't in the lead so much longer. Ron was winning. Draco seemed distracted. "Uhm. Ginny. Would you mind moving?" She giggled. "Why?" 

"Because I like to win over a contestant who's actually present with mind and body. Silly me, probably a character flaw." Ron grinned. "I'm sorry. Did I break your concentration, Draco?" She got off his lap and bent down to kiss him. "I'll be off then."

"Crazy nutter, why did she have to kiss him? We were having a great chess match and then she comes in and distracts my opponent. Now he's unplayable." Indeed he was. Draco was just sitting across the table from Ron, looking like a zombie. "Sisters."

A/N: Mwa-mwa-mwa… finished chapter 11. Aren't you proud of me? Now if only I can manage to get it uploaded everything would be peachy. :) It's even longer than my usual ones. I have to admit I'm feeling kind of good about myself at the moment. I want reviews, and a stable internet connection. 

****

**_I still don't own it. J.K.Rowling does… I think I am going to cry. _**

****

**_Know what? In about three weeks… I'll be in France… Bet you really wanted to know that. _**

****

**_I created a group for my stories… Ya man. http://groups.yahoo.com/group/anastacyfanfic_**

****

**_If only my sister would get of the net on the other machine I could make a hall of fame. I'll demand the computer from her. Demanding. Demanding. She won't give it to me. Strange really. The two computers are connected to the net, by the same cables. Internet connection works on one, not the other. Am I cranky about that? Nooooooo…_**

****

**_Make my day. Review._**

****

**_Oh. I used some quotes. See if you can find them._**

****

**_You could even check out some of my other stories… yah._**

****

**_HALL OF FAME:_**

**_Satans little princess_**

**_Whats_their_name_**

**_Starlit_**

**_IrishMoon_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Sakura_**

**_Lelu_**

**_AngelStar88_**

**_Blu Streeks_**

**_Alisha_**

**_Kat097_**

**_Firebird16_**

**_Danadian sheep_**

**_Ashleigh_**

**_GoldenSilence_**

****

**_OK. I am sure there are others. Sorry if I left anyone out. _**


	12. Several conversations and a fight.

Narcissa Aberforth Malfoy was unsure about what to do. Sure she was divorcing Lucius, that was settled, but what would happen afterwards? Where would she live? How would things turn out? What did Draco really feel about the whole situation? She hadn't really gotten the chance to talk much to him at all. He seemed to have accepted that he would have to marry the youngest Weasley girl, but Narcissa hadn't really imagined that it would've been a problem. She knew that since Draco had his almost white blonde hair and gray eyes he had always been attracted to girls with flaming red hair. Not that he had ever told her, but she was his mother, wasn't she? She saw things about him that he probably never even noticed himself.

But what was she going to do? She couldn't exactly live at Hogwarts with her father. He drove her crazy with his fondness for sweets, it was almost a miracle that the man had any teeth left. Living with Draco was also out of the question. He and Ginny would get married just after they'd finished the NEWTS and she didn't want to intrude on them. There was only one option. She would have to get a job, and get herself an apartment somewhere. Where? She didn't know.

Narcissa began to "write" herself a list about what she could do. "I can write really good stories. I can cook pretty decently. I know how to control the house elves so that they do their best. I can manage a large household. I can draw pretty dresses. I can't sew." When she was through thinking she threw her hands up in the air. "I have no clue about what to do." At that point the dog she had seen in her father's office came into the room. It had reminded her an awful lot about Sirius. He used to transform himself into a dog. But Sirius wouldn't be here at Hogwarts. He would be off somewhere chasing young girls, wouldn't he? 

Suddenly the dog transformed into… "Sirius!" Narcissa couldn't keep the joy out of her voice, but she wasn't really trying either. "What are you doing here at Hogwarts?" Sirius looked almost like he had when he was seventeen and they were about to graduate from Hogwarts. There were a few changes, he had some gray hairs in his jet-black hair and he was skinnier than he used to be. 

"I still am not acquitted of the murder charges, but your father lets me stay here as a dog until we get a new minister of Magic who'd be willing to let the charges go after listening to Harry, Dumbledore and me. How are you Narcissa?" She shrugged. "Fine. I suppose that you know that Draco's your son? I am sorry for not telling you sooner." Sirius put his hands on her shoulders. " No, I am sorry for acting like a prat back then. If I hadn't started the fight we would've stayed together after the Leaving, and when you discovered that you were pregnant we would've gotten married. I've ruined your life by being a thoughtless git. I can't even remember what we fought about, but can you forgive me?"

Narcissa smiled at him. "What's there to forgive? I am sure I was just as responsible as you. Face it; we're both pigheaded and stubborn. I did more wrong than you by not telling you that I was pregnant and marrying Lucius, just to spite you."

They stood and looked at each other. Silently, and for a long time they just stood there, staring. Finally Sirius spoke. "So, where does that bring us now? You're soon a divorcée and I am the eternal bachelor. We have a son. He is getting married. I have Harry, he won't be getting married yet, and when I told him about our son he didn't mind. Where does that leave us?" 

Narcissa didn't know what to reply. She loved this man. Had done so for more than twenty years. But did he love her? He hadn't said it, but he was clearly expecting an answer of some kind from her. Should she tell him that she loved him and risk being rejected? Or should she answer him something neutral and possibly never find out anything at all? Better safe than sorry? 

Oh, to hells with caution. She had executed that far too much in her marriage to Lucius. Narcissa decided to be brave, like the Gryffindor. 

"Sirius Black, I love you. Do you want to marry me after my divorce is final?" She could tell that she had shocked him with her words. He seemed to have gone into a fit of sorts. He kept spluttering and seemed so unlike the Sirius who always had a quick and quirky retort to all comments. 

Narcissa raised her eyebrows. "Well, what do you say? I believe I asked you a question, Sirius?" After that Sirius seemed to pull himself together. He managed to look more like the Sirius she had known in her youth and less like he was about to have a stroke. A while later he even managed to sound slightly coherent when he replied. 

"Sure." Sirius Black, the world's most "romantic" man had done it again. 

***

"You are an idiot. Sometimes you just happen to be that way. I don't need you to hover around me all the time. Can't you see that, Ron?" Ron had tried to "protect" her once too many times from Draco, and Ginny didn't care much for the idea at all. True, he had promised her that he wouldn't hurt Draco, but hanging around her all the time looking menacing wasn't a very large improvement in Ginny's opinion. How was she supposed to do anything with her fiancé when her brother tried his best to be as protective as possible? 

She could've just done whatever she wanted. Draco wouldn't have minded, and Ron would have gone into shock. But she knew it wouldn't have felt right to kiss Draco in front of Ron. So she tried this option instead. Get Ron so angry that he would avoid her for a while, and if it happened to knock some sense into him as well, it would be well worth it. 

"But I promised Bill, Charlie, Percy, George and Fred that I would look after you this year, Ginny. I can't just break a promise like that, to my own blood." 

"Am I not your blood as well? Are you my guardian? I just want to be left alone. Ron, why can't you bloody understand it? If you were seeing anybody would you want to have all of your bloomin' siblings hanging around all the time?" Ron blushed. 

"No, but it is different with you." Ginny got a redder and redder face as Ron kept talking.

"Different how?"

"Well, Ginny. You could get, well, you know. Pregnant."

"Gee, what do you really think this prophecy business is about Ron? I give Draco a chaste kiss on the cheek and magically Voldemort is defeated? You really don't get around much, stupid." She poked her finger into his chest.

"I'm not stupid."

"No, you're just incredibly daft. Didn't it occur to you that Draco and I are supposed to produce offspring? For that to happen, we'll have to be alone together."

"But your NEWTS?"

Ginny hit her brother hard. "Don't you think I have it all planned? Git." 

"You don't have to hit so hard. I need my brain for the NEWTS, Ginny."

***

Sirius felt unsure. He was going to talk to his son for the first time in his life. How was he supposed to act? It was easy enough with Harry, he just thought of what James and Lily would've said and done. But this was his son. 

The old and well-used Marauder's map had helped him find Draco. The Astronomy Tower was high; it appeared that his son liked to get away from it all sometimes. "Draco?" Sirius knocked on the doorframe while he put his head through the open door.

"Yeah. I am here." Draco had found a chair so that he could sit and see out of one of the tower windows. Sirius moved closer to see what his son was looking at. He could recognize Ron's sister, Ginny down below. "Enjoying the view?" Draco nodded slightly. 

"Looking forward to marriage?" Draco turned to look at him. 

" I don't know. At first it all seemed so unreal. I didn't talk much to Ginny, and she didn't talk much to me. But something changed when Dumbledore, grandfather, and Hermione Granger decided to interfere in our lives. Now, I am not sure. I think marriage will probably end up being nice. I see that Ginny and I are better together as a team than opposed each other. But at the same time it feels too soon. I am seventeen, almost eighteen and I am getting married."

Sirius nodded. "When's the big day?" 

Draco shrugged. "Not sure. Sometime after the NEWTS, probably as soon as possible. What's going on with Mother and you at the moment?"

They sat in silence for a long while.

"We're getting married."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She proposed."

"So what happens next for the two of you? Have you got everything planned out? Like where to live, how many more children to have? I have no clue about where they assume I am going to live after I leave Hogwarts." Draco's eyes kept looking out the window.

"You could come and live with your mother, Harry and me? I am not sure where we will be living, but I am sure that it will be big enough for all of us. I was thinking of my family home, but it has been left empty so long I am not sure what Narcissa thinks of it."

***

**A/N: I'll just stop it right here. I am putting this up Friday, before I go to France, as a treat, both for you, and for me when I return to read your reviews. Actually, this is Tuesday, and I am finished… so I am probably being a little mean, by waiting, but I want to have something great to look forward to when I have to return home… So make my return a good one and review.**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K.Rowling. Storyline belongs to me.**

**Ah. I have made a group on yahoo, so for those of you who wish to be notified when a new chapter arrives this is for you. http://groups.yahoo.com/group/anastacyfanfic**

**Wow. I actually have 90 reviews. I am impressed. Now if I only could finish some of my chapters for any of my other stories and get that many responses for those it would be great.**

**DEDICATION: To my French teacher, who is taking us along to France. To my French class, for being who you are.**


	13. Narcissa and Harry

Harry didn't really know what to do. He wanted to be with Hermione, but as the time for the NEWTs were getting dangerously close she insisted on spending all her time in the library. Harry didn't mind doing a bit of studying himself, but there were limits. Still, one of the things he loved the most about Hermione was her ability to throw herself completely into a matter that interested her. Or he loved it the most when it was he who was the matter… 

He closed his eyes and started to plan what he would do to celebrate with Hermione after they had finished their tests. Suddenly something was poking his shoulder. "Excuse me, are you awake?" 

Harry opened his eyes and saw Draco Malfoy's mother, Narcissa. "Yeah, just planning something." He smiled at his plan. "Well. I wanted to talk to you. Could we find somewhere private?"

He dragged out the Marauder's map. "Sure, there is an empty class-room nearby. We could go there. Am I in trouble?"

Narcissa smiled. "No. I just wanted to talk to you." They walked in silence for the rest of the way. When they found the empty classroom Harry promptly sat down at one of the desks. "What is it then?"

She sat down on one of the other desks. "I am going to marry Sirius. How do you feel about that?" She looked expectantly at him and was a bit shocked to find him laughing. "Has taken the two of you long enough time. Who proposed?" 

Narcissa smiled sheepishly. "I did." Those two words caused Harry to break into a roaring laughter. "Sirius already told me, but he said he proposed to you. I am inclined to believe you however. When did you do it?"

"A while ago. He probably told you long before I actually did it. He told me a few hours after I'd proposed that he actually had planned to do it himself and that he already had told you that we were getting married. A little bit ahead of himself, but that he always has been."

"So, let me get this straight. Sirius told me a few days ago that he had proposed to you, but it wasn't until after that had happened that you actually did the proposing. That's blackmail material, Mrs. Malfoy." 

"Yes. I know. But you and I know the truth, and that's enough for me. You might call me Narcissa if you want to." 

They sat in silence for a while. "Do you want to live with us after you graduate?" She looked kind of nervous when Harry didn't say a thing for a while. "Harry?"

"Where will you be living?" Harry looked at her like that mattered a great deal. She shrugged. "We haven't decided yet. I think Sirius' old home is a likely prospect, mainly because it is so large." 

"Planning a large family then are you?" 

Narcissa smiled at him. "Could be, but for the moment we have two sons that might need lodging for a while and afterwards their families would surely come to visit us." Harry smiled impishly back at her. "You sound certain of yourself. How do you know that both Draco and I are going to have families?"

"Pu-lease. I wasn't born yesterday. Draco is getting married to Ginny Weasley as soon as possible. With her family history they are almost certain to have a large number of babies. You and Hermione also seem very close, but I won't predict anything for you, yet. I am no Trelawney."

"Thank Godric Gryffindor for that. But I think you might be right about Draco and Ginny. If only her brothers will let them be alone enough for them to ever reach that level." Harry remembered something and smiled.

"Did you know that Hermione and Dumbledore plotted so that Ginny and Mal… Draco would be alone in the Astronomy Tower all night? Nobody knows quite what happened, but after that night Ginny and your beloved son talked to each other, they even exchanged a kiss in front of Ron."

"I'd almost say that my sneaky father was one of a kind, hadn't it been for the fact that your girlfriend was helping him. You know that it isn't wise to encourage the old and the crazy, they might turn senile." Narcissa flashed him a grin that told him she didn't think her father was all that old.

"Well, she wasn't my girlfriend then. So I really didn't have a saying in what she was planning. She did invite me along, but I refused. Later on, your son and his fiancé sent Hermione and myself invitations to meet in the Quidditch Locker Rooms at midnight."

Narcissa leaned forward. "Oooohhh. Saucy. Tell me more." She didn't look like anybody's mother at the moment. She looked more like Parvati Patil or Lavender Brown on a search for a good gossip to tell others. "Some of it _is _private." Harry tried to sound hurt. "Never mind. It isn't like I am going to tell the entire school." _Just Sirius, Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and Draco. Which is almost the same._ Harry thought the last part to himself. But he couldn't resist.

"The invitations were sent out anonymously, but I still decided to go. To tell you the truth I am glad I did. I don't think I would have gotten the courage to tell Hermione that I loved her, if it hadn't been for being locked in the locker room with her. Of course, she made the first move. Don't girls always? But I quickly caught up with her, and delivered a line that was perfect for saying and walking away. Unfortunately, or rather the opposite I couldn't. I had to stay there and talk things through. So we ended up together. How did you and Sirius end up together? I doubt that I'll ever get a rational explanation from him at that point." 

Narcissa's eyes got dreamy and her smile turned wistful. "It was back in our fifth year. We had been going to Hogsmeade together for ages, but just as friends. The day it all happened he was fifteen, I was sixteen. I had always felt that he was something other than the prankster he showed to the world, but I never knew what. We got paired together for a project in History of Magic. I can't remember what exactly it was about, just that it involved the two of us heavily studying in the Library. We had found this faraway corner that no one seemed to use. We had all these heavy books lying between us, dusty as if they hadn't been touched by anyone since they were put in the library. Suddenly he found something related to our project and he wanted to show it to me. He just looked so kissable when he did it, that I kissed him. From that day, to the day we fought over something insignificant we were inseparable." 

If Harry had been a girl he would probably have gotten tears in his eyes from the look on Narcissa's face when she was telling him the story. It was the kind of story one told to ones children and grandchildren when they came to you begging for a story. Harry could almost hear the voices of unborn children. "_Tell us how you met Grandmother."_

***

After Ginny had left Ron he wondered what to do. Protecting his little sister from boys with dangerous and less than honorable intentions had nearly became so much of a life-style for him that he actually hadn't had the time to worry about his own love-life, or lack of. Now the entire matter with Ginny was out of his hands. There wasn't really anything he could do, but somehow he had grown a little faith in Draco. At least Draco would make sure that Ginny didn't get involved with any other boys. 

_"And soon I'll probably be an uncle."_ Ron smiled slightly at the thought. A new baby with red hair. He had been too young to remember when Ginny was born, but Ron liked babies. He had several older cousins who'd had babies some years ago. Babies were something he could see in his future as well. If only the right girl would make an appearance in his life. 

Ron decided that he might do something useful so he started writing a list. With names that could be used for future Weasleys and Malfoys.

***

A/N: Yeah. I don't own anything, beside the plot. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. 

I realize that I have mixed up the facts in this story, I'll explain it by saying that Sirius took the events before they actually happened, he was so sure that he would get yes to an eventual proposal. I also know that there isn't much prophecy business here, but it'll come when I am ready to write it. More Draco/Ginny, Harry/Hermione, Sirius/Narcissa in the next chapter.

When I was writing this I realized that I had no clue to how my own grandparents, or even parents got together. I knew that my mother telephoned my grandmother from the university when she had met my father and told her mother she had met a tall, dark and handsome man with the most amazing curls. But that's about all I know. So I asked my mother if she knew how her parents got together. Apparently my grandmother had gone to a class to learn how to make lamps (?) and met an acquaintance of my grandfather there. That acquaintance took her along to a dance where my grandfather was. My mother wasn't sure, so I'll ask my grandmother. Probably seems like a useless story to tell you, but I got inspired from my story. :)

I am not sure how much longer I am going to write this story, but I have to get to the leaving, the marriages and the babies. Then we'll see. I might do a sequel where the prophecies gets solved… We'll see. In the meantime, join my group on yahoo. 

See that button down there? Press it… 


	14. The NEWTS have arrived.

"Hermione. I have something to show you. We have a few minutes before the first exam start. Come here." Harry took the left arm of Hermione and dragged her out of the Great Hall to the amusement of the people present. Well, at least the amusement of those not being too stressed about the upcoming NEWTs. 

"Harry, I have to study for the exam. I don't have time for this." Hermione was too nervous to appreciate anything at the moment. In a few moments it all would start. She would show the rest of the world that just because she was a muggleborn it didn't mean that she couldn't do magic. Even having the sweetest boyfriend in the world didn't help if she didn't do well enough on these exams.

Harry just grinned at her and she found herself melting slightly. "Well, Hermione. If you haven't studied enough until now, chances are great that you never will. I just wanted to do this." He leaned forward and kissed her passionately on the lips. Hermione discovered that she couldn't do anything but participate in the kiss, so she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

After a long period of time they didn't have any more air, so they simply had to break apart. By then they hadn't very much time left until the first exam started, so they made their way to the classroom. "Good luck on the NEWTs, I know you will manage just fine. You don't have anything to worry about." Hermione smiled at Harry before she sat down on her seat for the Transfiguration exam. He tried to tell her something but she didn't get the words exactly. 

***

During the next days not one of the seventh years had any time to relax. Everything was about the NEWTs. They all studied while they ate, were in the bathroom; if it had been possible they would have studied in their sleep. Nobody played chess. Nobody played Quidditch. Everything was quiet. Even the other students didn't dare making too much noise. The oldest students would surely do something mean and horrid to them if they ever tried to make a single noise. 

After the first exam it was one student that calmed down on the studying. Hermione had simply discovered during the Transfiguration exam that all the studying she'd done over the years had paid off. Hermione Granger did not need to study all that much for her NEWTs, she already had it in her head. That did not mean that she did not study at all, she just read up on the subjects and was finished with it. The rest of the time she used by worrying about the future. What would happen to her after she left Hogwarts? Would she go back to living in the muggle world? Or would she stay in the Wizarding world and forget all about the world she had been born to? What about her parents? What would they want her to do? What about Harry, what was he going to do after the leaving? His possibilities were endless, and where did she fit into his plans?

Hermione sighed. There were quite a number of exams to go, and the only one of them that was remotely hard was the potions exam. Not because she hadn't studied enough, but because Snape was almost certainly going to put something in there that he'd only mentioned once and was never mentioned once in the textbook. That was the kind of man Snape was, and then there was no use in studying the textbook more. If only some of the others had studied as much as she had, then she wouldn't feel so alone at the moment. No body had the time to talk to her; they were all too busy doing what she had been doing when they wanted to talk to her over the years. Studying.

***

Draco did not like Care of Magical Creatures. Not as much any more because of the teacher, rather because of the difficulty of knowing what to study for the exam. Besides who would need to know these things in real life? Ok, so Ginny's brother were sort of using it when he worked with the dragons in Romania, but no sane person would ever have the use for these things? Now learning about real life? Why couldn't they do that instead? Draco was sure that he would most certainly need that way more than he'd ever need to take care of a dragon or a hippogriff. 

Since he wouldn't be living at Malfoy Manor any longer it was clear to him that he did need to know how to take care of a flat or a house. He didn't know which he would be living in. His mother and real father wanted him to come and live with them after their marriage had taken place, but he couldn't quite see himself living in the same house as Potter. He was on good terms with him for the moment, but living in the same house was a bit over the top nevertheless. Besides _he _was getting married as well, and he didn't want Ginny and Harry living in the same house. Well that they had been doing for several summers, but one could never know. Ginny had after all had a crush on Harry for a long time. Ginny and he would have to find their own place, not too far from civilization, but still not directly in one of the big cities. Hogsmeade would be a nice place to settle down, but it would all depend on what kind of job he would be able to get after the leaving. Which all came back to the number of NEWTs he would be able to get. Surely he wouldn't get as many as Granger, but as he wasn't a bad student at all, he would manage to scrape together a few. 

But now he would have to get back to work at his Care of Magical Creatures textbook. It might not be important, but if it could get him an extra point in the chase of the NEWTs it was important enough to study for. 

***

Ron was studying furiously. He would not be beaten by his little sister in the number of NEWTs. He would beat Gred and Forge's "world-breaking record" from two years ago, it wouldn't take much studying, but he really wanted to prove something to the rest of the family. Being beaten by Ginny would prove nothing. Now he regretted that he hadn't taken the advice of Hermione and studied more during the seven years he had spent here at Hogwarts. _She _had of course studied more than enough and today sat in an armchair in the Gryffindor Common Room and read what looked like a muggle romance novel. Totally out of character for Hermione, but ever since she had begun dating Harry she had been slightly out of character. More carefree and not quite so hung up about studying. She hadn't acted that way when she was dating Dean, then it was all about studying and trying to fit Dean in her schedule, now it was more like Harry all the time, and trying to fit studying into her schedule… Ron grinned while taking a short study break to think of his two friends. 

He had never fancied Hermione, but he had always known that Harry did. But Harry was way too shy to actually do something about it himself, so when Hermione went to the Yule Ball with Krum Ron went ballistic, because Harry didn't. Back then Harry fancied himself with the idea that he was in love with Cho. Ron knew better. Harry thought he had a crush on Hermione and wouldn't do anything to hurt that. All the problems they could've avoided if they only talked about the things on their mind. But now everything was ok. Harry and Hermione were together, even if Hermione wasn't studying and Harry was things still were ok. 

Now the Ginny and Draco thing could use some work, but Ron didn't want to get told off for interfering so he didn't even bother with that line of thought. At least they were talking now, not that he liked that all that much, but he supposed it was ok. 

***

Pansy Parkinson stressed along with the rest of the seventh years for her NEWTs, the Dark Lord had kept her otherwise occupied during the year, so she had to do all her studying the last minute before the actual exam. Not that the NEWTs were all that important for her, after all she would be working for Lord Voldemort afterwards, but she would not be bested by all the others, and pitied. A Parkinson was _never _going to be the object of anyone's pity. NEVER. 

***

Crabbe and Goyle sat together in the library. Draco was studying in his room, but hadn't invited them to study with him. They didn't mind, they had been spending an increasingly amount of time together just the two of them since the incident with Professor Trelawney. Draco did not hang around with them as much as he used to, he didn't need the protection anymore. So Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were studying together for their NEWTs in the library. 

They weren't stupid; they just had trouble understanding some of the professors when they babbled on. When they sat down, just the two of them and just read, they understood most of the things. But if they were in class they were so used to always having Draco or Granger knowing everything, so there wouldn't be a point in answering some of the professors' questions. So they studied, as much as the next person when it came to the NEWTs, they only hoped all the studying would pay off. 

***

Dean Thomas was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room with his best friend Seamus Finnegan. They were both looking over at the chessboard rather longingly. But it was a no-no until they had finished all their exams. They were sitting with a large stack of books reading fervently. Dean looked over at his ex-girlfriend. When they had been dating all she had been doing was nagging him over his studying or studying herself. Now she was the only one of them not studying. She was reading a rather thick book. A romance novel it looked like. Had aliens taken over Hermione? Not studying in the most important weeks of their lives?

Dean didn't understand Hermione. He had never really done that, even when they were dating. He liked her and she was nice, but he hadn't understood what made her tick, and she understood that and would have been the first to say that she did not understand him fully either. Now she was going with Harry, and Dean supposed she should have done that all the time. They were perfect for each other; himself and Hermione had just been too different. 

Though at the time when they did start going to Hogsmeade together he would have said they were similar. They were both coming in from the muggle world; Hermione even knew what and who West Ham was. But coming from almost the same background was not enough to build a relationship on. There had to be more than that, she was an amazing kisser, he would happily admit that, but that was almost worse to build a relationship on than just similar background. He supposed he had been crude when they broke up, but he hadn't seen any other way to do it. It couldn't have been out of the blue for her, she was a participant in the relationship and had to know it didn't work anymore. 

Dean Thomas made himself stop to think about his ex and their non-existing relationship. He had some cramming to do.

***

**A/N: I think I'll finish the chapter there. I am currently sitting in a cabin in the mountains of Norway writing this… So I would have plenty of time to write more, but I'd rather start on a new chapter… Actually it is Easter, so a Happy Easter to all of you, whether you actually celebrate it or not… **

**I have an ache in my hip. Not a good thing. I don't know what it is, but if it doesn't go away I am calling my doctor. Hope it isn't anything Sirius. ;)**

**You could always join my group to get update-notices… http://www.groups.yahoo.com/group/anastacyfanfic I am also working on a web-page, but since I am in the middle of nowhere (Believe me, I am) I won't get to work on that. I'll upload this as soon as I actually get to an Internet connection point… Please let it be soon. **

**Oh, anything Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and the Warner Company. **


	15. Final Chapter

The NEWTs were over for the seventh years. They had been living on the edge of sanity for the past few weeks and now they were done. Lives felt empty. When you have worked hard for something and that something suddenly disappear it leaves an empty space. Very few of the people that had taken their finals actually knew what they would fill that space with. Draco knew. Ginny knew. Harry knew. Hermione did not.

The results from the exams were all they really were waiting for. There wasn't really a question of who would come best out of them all, but just how well would she in reality do? 

No one really knew, not even Hermione herself. How could she? She had an idea of course, but those things were as uncertain as the weather. She thought she had done ok, not great, but still ok. 

Just after the last exam was finished wedding preparations began. Ginny and Draco were getting married. Narcissa and Sirius had decided to wait a bit and make their wedding more private than the one Ginny and Draco would be having. No one had asked the young couple what kind of wedding they actually wanted. Theirs would be a large one; it would take place at the Ceremony where they would be officially out of Hogwarts. Everybody was in a hurry, it all had to be perfect for them, because it would be extra nice for the two of them to have some happy memories to look back on in the years that would follow. Nobody knew what the future held in store for him or her. The flowers had to be perfect, responsibility of those were handed over to Professor Sprout, Dumbledore would be in charge of the marriage ceremony and Sirius of the entertainment along with his two assistants, Fred and George. 

(The three of them had been given the strictest of instructions, not one single body was to be harmed before, during or after the wedding by anything made by them.)

Minerva would be in charge of the musical side of things and the house elves would, despite Hermione's protests, provide the food. 

Hermione was to be Ginny's maid of Honour and Draco had shocked the crap out of all of them when he announced that Harry would be his best man. Most of the people present at that revelation kept wondering why he had chosen Harry to be his best man and not Crabbe or Goyle. But they reasoned that he had probably had a valid reason for his choice. 

Draco just laughed when he heard the rumours. "Draco had to chose Potter as his best man, it was in the prophecy." Or "Draco chose Potter because Ginny wanted him to." The two of them had been standing in the broom-shed one of the days after the last exam. Packing up their brooms to take them along with them from Hogwarts. 

Neither one of them had been speaking all that much until he had asked Harry about Hermione. "She is fine, a bit anxious, wants the results to come as soon as possible. How's Ginny doing? How did she fare on the exams? I haven't had the chance to talk to her about it yet." Draco had shrugged. 

"I don't know, to be honest I haven't been talking to her all that much lately. I never seem to get the time or the occasion. I really want to talk to her, but then I get all uncertain. Not really the Draco Malfoy you all know and love, eh?" They had both laughed. Harry had laughed so much that he had to take of his glasses and wipe his eyes with his sleeve. 

"Love's the word, Malfoy. But I know what you mean. After Dean broke up with Hermione, which I am eternally grateful for, I really wanted to tell her how I felt, but she wasn't ready for it. So I just kept being her friend. I was getting the feeling just before the incident in the locker rooms that she was over him, but every time I would try to tell her she would do something that threw me completely off track. In a weird way I am grateful that Ginny decided to intervene. I am almost a 100 % sure that it wasn't your idea."

"Not really. But when she did come up with it it sounded like a good idea for some revenge towards Granger, I couldn't go around and take my revenge out on my own grand-father, now could I?" 

"That seems like a wise line of thoughts. I am not sure that your mother would blame you all that much if you had done it, but as she raised you as something as rare as a Slytherin with something that resembles manners, she can hardly blame you for not doing it, can she?"

"Not really, and I am sure that my father would mind if even less. I have discovered that he likes it when someone is playing pranks. Just don't play them at him and he is all for them." They had both grinned and packed their brooms, polishing kits and extra equipment together in an amicable silence. When they both had been finished they had looked around before Harry opened his mouth. 

"So, I guess this means no more Quidditch at Hogwarts for us. At least for a while. Kind of sad. I have been playing Quidditch here, at the Gryffindor team for seven years. Ever since you and I fought in the air over Neville's remembrall. Do you remember?"

Draco had nodded. "Yes. Do you remember the first time we met? In the robe-shop. I kept lecturing you on which one was the better house. And on the train when I offered you my friendship and you refused. I was mad at you then."

"Gee, you don't say. But it has been fun, hasn't it? Us being enemies? If I have enemies like you, what do I need friends for? If things had been all right we might have grown up as brothers, or cousins. If my parents had lived, I would be living with them and Sirius wouldn't have been sent to Azkaban. It is amazing what might have been."

"Yeah… if only my mother hadn't acted out on her impulses everything might have been different."

"You might not be born."

"That's true…uhm… Harry, want to be my best man at the wedding?"

"I get to arrange a bachelor party for you?" Harry's eyes had lit up at that idea.

"I really don't think that's the basic idea of a best man, besides Hermione and Ginny would kill you if they ever found the two of us in the proximity of a real bachelor party with a stripper. I think the meaning of having a best man is that you should make sure I appear at my own wedding."

"Were you planning on not doing that? Because if you were I would have to kill you, no personal feelings, just a Weasley family tie."

"No, I was not planning on doing that. But will you be my best man? I could ask Crabbe or Goyle, but then I would have to explain it all over again. Or I could ask the Weasel himself." Draco's mouth began to smirk at the last idea. 

"Yes, I'll be your best man, if only to stop you from asking Ron and giving him a heart attack."

"That's nice. If you'll excuse me, I have to go and be fitted for some attire for the wedding."

"You're excused. But have you planned where you'll be going for an honeymoon?"

Draco hadn't actually thought of honeymoons until Harry had mentioned it, but it seemed like a good idea. Today, two days after the discussion in the broom shed he had booked Ginny and himself on a honeymoon straight after the wedding. He figured they needed some privacy.

***

The results of the NEWTS had arrived. It was no surprise to anyone at all that Hermione had managed to have perfect scores in every subject, thus receiving one of the best results in Hogwarts ever. Draco had done all right in everything but Care of Magical Creatures, but he figured that it really didn't matter as much in the larger scale of things. Ron had managed to get one more subject than Ginny and was ecstatic. She on the other had had received the number of NEWTs that she had been hoping for and was therefore not disappointed. 

Harry was somewhere in between Hermione and Ron, he had done well, but not outstanding. He simply lacked Hermione's ambition. He had no ideas to what he would do afterwards. As long as he was a certified wizard he was happy. Besides now he wouldn't have to live with the Dursley's when he was on summer vacation any more. He was free. Free to do whatever he pleased, within the boundaries of the law of course. 

Now he had to partake in Ginny and Draco's wedding, he didn't mind it all that much really. It was weird how quick Draco and he had gone from being enemies to something resembling friends. As soon as they did realize that they hadn't family ties that forced them to be enemies it disappeared. Here he was. Going to be best man at his former enemy's wedding. Gee, things sure changed. 

After the NEWTS-results arrived the day of the wedding came closer and closer. The day before the wedding Harry had wanted to arrange a bachelor-party for Draco regardless of what he'd said, unfortunately Hermione had caught the idea, and forbidden him to do any of that kind. Sometimes having a girlfriend spoiled some of your fun. Fortunately she paid him back later. 

***

"I do."

"By the power invested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Draco leaned over and kissed his wife lightly on her lips. It felt nice to be able to do it in public. Ginny didn't like having everybody's eyes on her and reddened. Somewhere in the world at the same time the "man" formerly known as Lord Voldemort shrieked a girly high-pitched shriek before going up in smoke before the eyes of Lucius Malfoy. 

At Hogwarts however Draco pulled back and grinned at them all. But it was Hermione who stole the moment. "Harry! Your scar is gone!!!"

FINITO:  
  


A/N: Well… I am finished. I might do some rewriting later on, but for now… this is it. For those of you who have patiently awaited this chapter… I'm sorry for taking so long. But here it is… If you were hoping for a sex-scene… well… too bad. Now go check out my fic Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts .

I still don't own these characters… All credit to those who do.

I actually wrote about Harry as an essay for my final exam in English in High School. I also had to write about racism in Britain, the only chapter we hadn't covered in the text-book… 

I'll do a thank-you section for the last reviews here… but feel free to leave more reviews.

THANK YOU ALL, BUT ESPECIALLY:

Members of my YahooGroup

Spriteth

Hugsy

Sabacat

TK

i-like-music

Hells

Kazza

Jasper

Sonja Cossey

Butterflysky

Deborah

Crystal Lily

Night's fallen Angel

Kitycat87

Ginny Dallaire

Killy 

Satans Little Princess

Rita d.

SIANTASIA

For those of you I've forgotten… sorry… I am just so eager about finally getting it out on the net after ages of it just lying around on my desktop…


End file.
